How to enjoy a camping trip!
by ILikeMySitar9
Summary: Roxas is in college with his all his best friends and something he's trying to remember. Or maybe, it's a someone? Axel is a lonely ranch worker at Midgar Pines who is trying to remember what happened to his memory after the accident years ago. What happens when Roxas's class takes a camping trip there? AkuRoku, Cleon, Zemyx, and more!
1. The Paoupu promise and blonde pedofiles!

Disclaimer by Roxas: She does not own me and Axel! By any means!  
Axel: Yea,_ I_ own Roxy, got it memorized?  
Roxas: *Blushes*  
Axel: Roxas, you know better than to blush...*Picks up his Uke and slams bedroom door shut*  
ILikeMySitar: 0_0...WHERE'S MY YAOI NOTEBOOK?

How to enjoy a camping trip!

I sigh loudly and I push myself away from the brick wall. I adjust my long checkered black and white trench coat as a cool breeze ruffles my golden spikes.

It's almost the end of the school year at Destiny Collage, and that means another summer to go by. And for what? Another year of watching chick flicks with Sora, while Hayner and Seifer ditch us to make out, and Kairi, Namine, and all the other girls giggle about some dumb ass boy band? No fucking thanks.

"Alright settle down, settle down!" announces Cloud, our teacher. He is an amazing one, too. He's hilarious and lets us have fun. And were having class outside, how cool is that? But then again, this IS an art collage, and the teachers find ways to be creative, too.

I sit next to my best friend Sora, who looks almost exactly like me. Except for his brown hair, and his child like manner. We've been friends ever since kindergarten. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_"None of these toys are fun anymore Mrs. Tifa!" Mrs. Tifa bent down and patted a young Roxas Roku on the head. _

_"It's okay Roxas! We've got a new student joining us today! Everyone, meet Sora!" She gestures to a kid beaming like a light house. _

_"Hi! My name is Sora! I can't wait to start school!"_

_ But everybody just went about their business. Except for Roxas. He walks up to the now sad child. "Did you bring any toys?" He grins and opens his cookie monster bag._

_ "Yea, I got some for us to share!"_

_ He pulls out an island play set, and two stuffed things. "These are paopu fruit plushies. My mommy gave them to me before she went left and told me to give one to my bestest friend in the whole world. Here, you are now my bestest friend in the whole world. What's your name again?" _

_"Roxas Roku. And thanks Sora!" Roxas takes a paopu fruit plushie, and for the rest of the day, Sora and Roxas played together. And when a 5__st__ grader tried to take Sora's paopu fruit, Roxas tackled him to the ground, and to make a long story short, was sent to time out with Sora. But it didn't matter, because they still had their friendship and paopu fruit plushies by the end of the day. _

"Hey Roxas! Just in time!" Sora exclaims as I sit on the dry green grass next to him.

"Yea, because I love school." Sora laughs and is about to retort, but Cloud interrupts him.

"To start off today, we aren't going to have a normal class. Today, we are going to discuss and plan out a camping trip." A kid raises their hand in the air while murmurs fly around.

"Uh, why?"

"Because it's a great way to get in touch with the art of nature better. No electronics, no cities, no nonthin'. Just pure nature, some tents, and a bonfire."

"Wait, no indoor plumbing?" I blurt out, and the class laughs.

But I'm serious! I'm not pissing in front of a bunch of people! "Yes, Roxas. No indoor plumbing. Maybe then you'll understand nature and art better with out all the unneeded things. All you have to bring is a sleeping bag, and your art supplies. We'll be taking a charter bus to the camp site, Midgar Pines."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Be here at 9 o' clock sharp. For the rest of the time, just do art stuff." He walks off with his co-teacher Mr. Leon behind the school.

"They are so hooking up."

"What's your first clue, Sora? When they do that everyday after classes, or when we saw them at the movies doing-"

"Okay, I get the picture Roxy!"

I smirk at Sora's blushing face. Man, it's so easy to make him blush. Just mention Riku, and he's a tomato.

"Hey, are you gonna bring your Paopu Fruit to camp?" I grin at him as I pull it out of my pocket.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" He pulls out his, too.

"Just checking. So, you gonna share a tent with Tidus?"

He waggles his eye brows at me, and I death glare at him. He knows that I hate Tidus with a fiery passion. "Aw, I'm just messing around with ya Roxy! Hey, I have a fun idea!"

He stands up and poses like a superhero. He grins down at me and pulls me up, making my sketch book fall open. "Here, let's be Team Rocket!" And with that, the whole class tunes in for a show. Roxas and Sora are always so, random. Form talking about serious things like cancer, to thinking about singing crabs. I take a pose like Sora, and a little wind catches so that my trench coat billows in the wind. Sora starts.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Sora!"

"Roxas!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Demyx, that's right!"

Demyx exclaims from a tree branch above us. The class claps loudly before going back to work and chatting. "That was awesome Rox! And thanks Dem Dem!" We both look up and he flashes us a wave before continuing to snap pictures.

"Oh, I have an idea for a picture!"

I bend down for my sketch book, grinning up at Sora. But when my fingers brush grass, I look down.

"No no no! Where's my book?"

"I don't know, I don't think somebody would take it Roxas. Let's look for it."

We look for the rest of class, until we come up with nothing. "Great, just great." "We'll find it tomorrow Roxas, its okay. And is it okay if I walk home with Riku tonight?" I frown, but I sigh and nod. "Yea, sure. Go for it, lover boy."

He laughs and leaves with a promise of texting me. I sigh as I walk home alone, again, for the billionth time that week. At least the camping trip is on a Friday. I open the door to my house and I shuck off my converse.

"I'm home!"

"Okay Roxy hun! I'm in the kitchen!"

I grin as I hang up my coat and roll my eyes. The kitchen is open, so that when you enter the house, you can see the whole kitchen. My mother, Aerith, had long brown hair pulled into a brown braid and a pink bow with loving brown eyes to match.

"How was class?"

"Fun, but I lost my sketch book."

"Oh Roxy, I'm sorry. Here, I made cookies." She pulls out a plate of steaming cookies and I start to drool.

"Mhmm, thanks." I say around a mouthful of chocolate. "Oh yea, I have a camping trip at school tomorrow."

Aerith smiles and turns away from our dinner, spaghetti. "I'll help you pack. Is Tidus going too?"

Of coarse my mom knows about Tidus. I tell her everything. "Yea, I think. At least I hope not." She kisses my head and walks over to the phone.

"I'm sorry hun, maybe he won't bother you at all. Well, go get washed up. I'm having a friend over for dinner." "Okay, sure." She walks into the other room, and I sneak over and I grab the whole plate of cookies while mom chats.

"Yes, Zach? Hi, it's Aerith. Yea, I can't wait for tonight either." She giggles and I roll my eyes with a smile. I love knowing she's happy. I tip toe out of the kitchen, being quiet.

"Hold on a minute Zach. Roxas Roku! Put down those cookies, you're going to spoil dinner!"

I sigh and I trudge back to the kitchen with Aerith on my heel. "Sorry, I'm back. Yes, that was Roxas, why do you ask?"

She pauses, her smile turning into a frown.

"Oh really?" She nods and sighs.

"It's fine, but you know how he feels about-"suddenly she giggles and nods.

"Oh yes, all the time." I roll my eyes, and I leave to get cleaned up. But not before slipping a few cookies in my pocket. I change into skinny jeans splattered with black paint, and a long sleeved black and purple striped t shirt. Just as I finish fixing my hair, Aerith calls from up stairs.

"Roxas Luz Roku! There are cookies missing!"

"Oh fuck!"

I hurry up and I stuff some cookies in my mouth and some in my pocket. I rush down the hallway, my socks sliding around.

"Damn it, we need carpet!"

I hurry down stairs, and I rush to the kitchen, but Chester, our cat, must have peed on the floor. I start to slide on the wood floor yet again, right through the pee. I slide right past the kitchen, and I catch a glimpse of brown, black, and blonde?

"Roxas!"

Aerith laughs as I slide by uncontrollably. As if I want to friggen slide around like this! But it IS fun, though. I go wide eyed as I finally crash into the coat rack, burying me in a wooly mess.

"Ouch, damn it that hurt…"

"Roxy Poxie! Are you okay?"

I groan at my moms nick name for me and I flop on the ground. "Buy. Fucking. Carpet." I say as I tug off the coats to reveal a tall muscular man with black spiky hair.

"You must be Roxas. I'm Zach." He holds out his hand and I reach up to shake it, still on my back.

"Yea, that's me. Roxas Luz Roku at your service sir!" I give him a salute from the floor, and he laughs and shakes his head.

"Man, you could teach my son some manners. Good to meet ya Roxas! You raised a fine boy here Aerith!" Aerith giggles and helps me off the floor. I try and fix my hair while she dusts me off. "Why thank you Zach! He's a perfect boy, he is!"

I cock my eyebrow at her, and I roll my eyes. "Am I still in trouble for the cookies?" I pull some out of my pocket, and they're crumbled, but still good. I give her puppy dog eyes, and she caves.

"Alright, since you DID run into the coat rack and make a fool out of yourself, I'll be okay with you stealing some cookies." I glare at her, but Zach grins and grabs a cookie from my hand.

"Zach!" Aerith playfully smacks Zach's arm, but takes half his cookie. "Oh yea, just act like you didn't ditch me in the kitchen or anything. Thanks Dad."

My breathing hitches as the familiar mop of blonde spikes comes into view. His intense blue eyes boring into Zach, his spikes even higher than normal. He's wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans and a black button down shirt with the first few buttons open. Zach gives him a weak smile.

Aerith fixes more of my hair while her smile is now strained. "Oh, I'm sorry Roxas. Did I not mention Tidus was Zach's son?" I clench my fists tightly, hate in my eyes.

"No, in fact you didn't."

"Oh, my bad. Oh well, it's time for dinner boys."

She mouths sorry at me, and I glare at her as I walk past. "Fine, if that's how you wanna play, I'll play." I give her a devious smirk before heading into the kitchen. I start pulling out plates, my mind racing. Of coarse my mom wouldn't tell me Tidus is coming! If she did, I would have stayed locked in my room! I stretch up to get another plate, and I feel a pair of eyes watching my every movement. I quickly grab it and turn around. Tidus is standing there with his eyes fixated on my waist.

I glance down and I see my shirt rode up to expose a few inches of skin. I blush and I quickly pull my shirt down.

"Why hello Roxas." I glare at him, but before I can retort, he smirks.

"You look very fuckable tonight Roxas."

"And you look like you could use a trip to the vet. A little castration never hurt sick pedophiles like you before." He just gives me a pissed look. I roll my eyes and I walk past him, setting the plates on the table a bit too harshly.

"I would respect your elders, shortie. No snippy tones or else I'll have your mommy take you to bed. With me included, of course" Oh, that's it! Nobody makes fun of my height! I turn around to give him hell, but he's a lot closer than I was expecting. I quickly lean back, our faces only inches apart.

"Oh really? Respect my elders? You know what Pretty Boy, I _have_ been. If I didn't, I would be still be out on the street, with nobody giving a shit about a poor little homeless boy. If Aerith didn't get lost on that street, then I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be in the collage of my dreams, even if it is hurting our money badly. But yet here you are, a rich ass kid who is probably _forced_ to get an amazing education. So I'm sorry for being an ink spot on your perfect life. But I'm _not_ sorry for respecting my elders. I'm _not_ sorry for helping with the bills, and doing chores around the house."

My voice stays firm, yet soft throughout my speech. His expression only becomes more angry as he clenches my writs hard, and I yelp with pain.

"Roxas, stop resisting already and-"

"Dinner's ready!"

Aerith and Zach come in holding plats of food, pausing when they see us in our position. "Um, are we interrupting something?" Tidus tries to say yes, but I quickly get my wrist back and I elbow him in the stomach and I take my seat.

"No, you're not."

They give us suspicious glances before starting dinner. During it, Tidus sends me glances now and then. Around the end, I just push my untouched spaghetti around my plate.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I mutter out, not interested in conversation.

"Are you sure? Spaghetti's your favorite and you haven't had a bite." Tidus puts his hand on my forehead. "No fever. Are you sure you're okay Roxas?" I slap his hand away and I stand up.

"No, in fact I'm not. Thanks for dinner, Mom. And thanks you for coming over Zach." I don't even bother to look at Tidus as I rush upstairs. This is a total disaster.

"Axel, come here, I need you for a second."

I pull on the reins of my favorite black mustang Lea. He's my favorite because he has wild green eyes, and his mane is a natural crimson despite his black fur. He's mine, plain and simple.

I'm the one who studied him around my first day on the job, and I'm the one who caught and broke him. Nobody rides Lea unless he likes you. So far, he only likes me, so I'm the only one who can ride him. We have a special connection, and I vowed that I would marry the next person who is able to ride Lea. Only if they're a guy, of course. I _am_ gay, after all.

I gallop back to the stables where my boss, Xemnas is standing.

"Axel we are having an art collage come and visit for the week. I want you to prepare the horses tonight, and during the week. That includes mucking out the stalls, feeding them, wat-"

"Okay okay, I get it. Sure can do, Xemmy!"

He glares at me before heading off to his truck to go home. What a fool, missing out. I live on the ranch/camp grounds, and I love it! Being with horses all day, getting outdoors, man! I'm just one lucky bastard. I see a couple giggling and holding hands walk to me, and I sigh while adjusting my cowboy hat. Only thing missing is somebody to wake up next to in the mornings.

"Hi, we're here to register for one camping lot." I nod and I take their info.

"Bye, have a nice stay at Midgar Pines!"

I wave them off, and I head to my small ranch house for the night. Time for another lonely sleep in an empty bed.


	2. The sexy cowboy and adorable blonde!

**Hello Readers! Have you enjoyed the story so far? I hope you have! Read and respond, if you want to! you can read it, then move on to a different story, I don't judge! (But reviewers get Cyber cookies! Yum! XD)**

"Shoes?"

"Check."

"Boots?"

"Check."

"Paopu fruit plushie?"

"Check. Alright, let's go!"

Me and Sora board the Grey Hound bus and take our seats quickly, sitting in the back next to Riku in the tree seats. Demyx and Zexion sit close to us, and the bus starts to move.

"So, I heard that Tidus came to your house yesterday. What happened?" I retell the events, and they all have murder in their eyes.

"I'm going to fucking KILL Tidus!"

"I can't believe he put his hands on you!"

"It's one thing to hit on you constantly, but to actually touch you like that?"

They all seethe with anger as they look around for Tidus. "Thanks for having my back guys, but I don't think he's coming. He's not on the bus, he probably has a Blitz ball match to go to." They relax, but they're still out for Tidus's blood.

We talk about our art, our families, and mostly random things until we pull up into a dusty drive with a huge sign over head saying 'Midgar Pines and Organization Ranch', and the smells that come from a ranch/camp wafer through the bus windows.

"Oh, the outdoors! Don't you just love it?"

Sora grins out the window, then to Riku. He gives Riku a lovey dovy smile, and I roll my eyes and I try not to gag on the sweetness. The bus rolls to a stop and Cloud stands up and gives us orders.

"Grab your stuff and follow Xemnas, the owner, out to the camp lot and pitch your tents and set up your things. Today, you are going to have a lesson with Mr. Aku. Meet him by the ranch part of the location. And have fun, kids. Me and Mr. Leon will help you carry all this crap."

We giggle as we get off the bus, carrying our own bags and tents. We are greeted by a tall man with dark skin and long silver hair, or white, it's hard to tell. He has strange orange eyes, and his posture shouts 'listen to me, you morons!'

"Hello, my name is Xemnas. I am in charge of the camp and Organization Ranch. Follow me to your camping area." We all talk excitedly as we follow Mr. Creepy to a large wide open area surrounded by trees, with a bonfire pit in the middle.

"This is your site, after you have set up; find your way to Mr. Aku. He will give you further instructions." He turns on his heel and leaves. We all start pitching tents and arranging our stuff. Me and Sora are sharing a tent, but I don't think that's going to last long.

"There's my little firecracker. Managed to make it after all, my dear Roxas." I slowly turn around, my stay officially ruined.

"I don't give two fucks if you even _died_ or not. Just stay the fuck away from me during the trip." Tidus sneers at me, and takes a step forward.

"Getting snippy again? Maybe I'll have to show you how to respect me later." I quickly back away, and thankfully Riku and Zexion come to my help.

"Unless you want me to pull your asshole out of your mouth so you can have an excuse for all the shit that comes out, I suggest backing the fuck off." Damn, when you get Zexion angry enough, this happens. Tidus just glares and leaves. I sigh as Sora and Demyx rush over.

"Roxas, we-" I hold my hand up, stopping their speech.

"Let's just go meet Mr. Aku, Alright? I can't wait to ride a horse, maybe far away from Tidus."

They nod, and we follow the group to the ranch part. It's a couple of acres of sand and dirt, then about another acre of fresh grass. There are circle holding pens all around, some containing wild bucking horses, and others holding very old and tame ones. The stables are huge, with about 20 stalls and a big closet for storage. All the stalls have horses, ranging from colts to almost in their graves. I go to the nearest stall and I pet the adorable black colt. Sora walks around, eying the horses warily.

"Hey, I wonder where Mr. Aku is?"

"Please, don't call me that."

Me and Sora almost jump out of our skins and spin around. Oh my good god gracious. Standing there is the sexiest guy I've ever fucking seen! He's tall with a full head of red, thick looking spikes with a pair of dazzling jade eyes that are intense, but soft. He has a pair of upside down tear drop tattoos under each eye that reflect on his beauty even more. He's wearing a cowboy hat and black boot that are seen from under his black worn jeans while he wears a loose dark red button up shirt.

A strange looking blue and gold orb sits on a chain, sparking brightly. I look back up and I meet his eyes, and I swear my heart stopped beating. Sora walks over next to me and grins.

"If we can't call you Mr. Aku, then what's your real name?" He smirks a seductive smirk and taps his temple.

"Axel, got it memorized?" Shit, even his _name_ is sexy!

"I'm Sora Ciel Sky, and this is my bestest friend Roxas Luz Roku. But we call him Roxy!" Sora beams like an idiot while I try to form words.

"Uh, hi. Are you the teacher?" He sighs with a small smirk.

"Yes, but I'm not as old as one. I'm only 28, but yet when Xemmy calls, I must answer like the valiant hero I am!" Me and Sora giggle as he stands in a super hero stance. I open my mouth to comment, but the rest of the class comes in. Axel suddenly sighs, looking disappointed that our conversation was interrupted. He walks up to us, and Sora rushes over to Riku and Axel smirks widely.

He bends down next to whisper in my ear.

"I can't wait to teach you, _Roxy_."

He purrs my nickname in my ear, sending a small shiver down my spine. Maybe this trip _is_ going to be fun…

Even if I am sticking with my promise about the marrying the first person who can ride Lea, I can still have a little fun with this down right adorable, innocent blonde. And hey, maybe Lea will take a liking to him as much as I had. And by the way Roxas was looking me up and down, practically drooling; I would say he_ definitely_ has potential. I stand back up and I breeze past the blushing blond. Show time.

"Alright, my name is Axel, and don't you dare call me Mr. Aku. First lesson, I am going to show you the beauties of the scenery while riding a horse."

I make them all line up outside, while lining up he horses too.

"To pick the horse you're gonna ride, you have to let the horse pick you." As if on cue, a brown horse with a blue eyes trots over to Sora and nuzzles his out stretched hand. I smile and I walk over to the pair.

"See how Cinnamon chose Sora? They have a connection that only man and animal can have." The rest of the horses pick their riders, and when I see my second favorite horse, 13, choose Roxas, I quickly walk over with a huge grin.

I rose 13 as soon as he was born, and Lea is his best friend. 13 has black fur with a long dark gold mane and tail, and he has large blue eyes. I see Roxas laugh as 13 playfully nips at Roxas's hair, and my heart flutters at his charming laugh.

"I see you're enjoying 13. I helped him during birth when I still worked at the Kingdom Hearts Ranch. But I bought him and took him back here, and now he's the happiest I've seen him." Roxas smiles at 13, then at me.

"That's an awesome story, really." He walks over to 13's side and tries to get on, but fails.

"Here, let me help you." I grab his waist and I hoist him on the saddle, and I guide his feet to the stirrups.

"Uh T-thanks Axel." I smirk at his blush as I hand him the reins. "You're welcome, Roxy."

He smiles, and I swear that I'm already addicted to it. Or, more like him. Is it possible to never want to let a person go after only five minutes of meeting him? We just stare into each others eyes, before I break away to get Lea. "See you in a bit Roxas."

He waves while I get Lea from a circle pen. I don't need a saddle for him, just reins. And some times I don't use those. I hop on Lea and I guide him to the row of collage kids.

"We're going to take a trail that winds around the area, and this is going to take up until dinner. I talked to your teachers and they were a bit too happy at the idea of no kids for the day." The glass giggles at some unknown joke. I shrug it off and I grin.

"Let's ride!"

I grin as I snap Lea's reins, making the students jump. I only smirk as I trot Lea down the trail, the class following. I check behind me, hopping to see a mop of blonde spikes that look silk soft. I let the group pass, getting closer to my objective. But then I see something that makes my blood boil.

Another blond haired guy riding the most ornery and annoying horse we have, is riding so close to Roxas that 13 is starting to get freaked out, and it is clear that the other man is bothering Roxas too. I hang back enough to hear some of the conversation.

"Stop saying no, baby. You know you want some."

"Tidus, get the fuck away from me! You're a 30 year old pedophile and you're making 13 jumpy."

"Aw, Roxas overwhelmed by my age advantage?"

"No, more like disgusted by everything about you."

You tell 'em Roxy!

"Fine, be like that. Enjoy the ground, Sunshine." I glance back and my eyes widen in horror as Tidus makes his horse cut off Roxas's quickly, making 13 rear back, bucking off Roxas. Tidus laughs icily and trots off. I quickly jump off Lea and I rush to Roxas side on the ground.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

I sit him up, and he has tears in his eyes. "Does anything hurt?" He shakes his head no and wipes his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make him buck me off." I shake my head, checking his vital signs.

"No, it's okay Roxas. It happens to everybody." I don't want him to know that I was listening to him, but I'm glad I was. "If you say so." 13 nuzzles Roxas's head, as if to say sorry. Roxas giggles and gets back on.

"See? I'm getting back on the horse!" I get back on Lea. "Come on, I'll race ya back to the group." He grins and nods. "You're on!"

We laugh and I laugh and I coax Lea into a gallop with Roxas on my tail. When the group is in sight, suddenly Roxas passes me with a smirk, and I realize just how beautiful he is. His perfect golden spikes bouncing in the air as his laugh are like chimes in the air. His baby blue eyes sparkling, his small, able frame riding the large animal with ease. Maybe he will be able to ride Lea. For the sake of my heart, I am hoping with all my might that he can. He flashes me a private smile before passing me.

We race back to the group, and as we pass Tidus, he gives Roxas a perverted look before giving me a death glare. Yea, right. Because I'm sooo intimidated by you. I just give him a smirk before tilting my hat in his direction. I ride up next to Roxas and we lead the group. "So, your name's Axel, right?" A boy with a mullet and light sea green eyes riding Melodious, a hyper horse with sandy blonde mane and tail and light blue fur rides up on my other side.

"Yea, and you are?"

"Demyx Nocturne sir!"

I roll my eyes as Roxas giggles. An emo looking kid with light purple hair pulls up next to Demyx, riding Schemer, a sneaky horse with slate blue fur.

"Zexion Cloak. That's Riku back there making goo goo eyes at Sora." We look back and see a silver long haired guy flirting relentlessly with Sora.

"Anyway, so what was the point of this again?"

"Uh, somethin' about nature, or art, or somethin' like that. I don't know, I just wanted to ride horses instead of teach."

Roxas and Demyx laugh and Zexion remains silent. "Do we get to use a lasso?" I end up answering a million questions from Demyx, a couple from Roxas, and one or two from Zexion. We all became really good friends, actually. And I found out about how Tidus is just trying to get in Roxas's pants and he's getting even bolder by the day.

We ride through the rest of the trail at a nice pace, and by the time we get back, the sun is setting. We get in a line in front of the stables and we dismount. I sigh as they all rush to their camp site, hungry for dinner. Sora, Zexion, and Demyx laugh with Roxas before heading back to their lot, but they say thank you before leaving. I sigh and I run a hand through my hair as I see all the horses to be put away. Damn kids.

"Hey Spiky!"

I turn around, and I frown darkly. Oh no, not this guy again. "It's Axel."

Tidus rolls his eyes and waves it off. "I don't care! Just stay away from Roxas."

I cock my eye brow at him as I clench Lea's reins. "And why would it matter to you?"

He sneers at me with distaste. "Because, he's mine. Duh."

I smirk at him before laughing dryly. "Oh yea, because Roxas would so be after a guy who makes him fall off a horse and walks away laughing. Oh, and add in the sexual harassment, I'm sure you're the guy of his dreams."

"At least I know him! The only way he'll go for you is for a one night stand!" I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Wow, you really are stupid. Maybe I'm interested in Roxas because he's sweet and adorable. And even if he was cheap, you're right. He would go after the sexy cowboy other than the waste of space, block headed Blitz Ball player."

"Shut the hell up, you damned pyro!"

He raises his fist and runs at me, but Lea quickly rears back, making Tidus stop. "I wouldn't do that. Lea is what you would call, protective." I smirk at him as he stumbles back to camp with one last glare at me.

What an ass hole, thinking Roxas is his. I quickly put away the horses before the smell of food hits my nose. Crap, I forgot to go grocery shopping. I smirk and I start over to Midgar Pines half. Maybe I'll drop in for dinner. Just to see how my favorite campers are holding up, of course. Man, I really can't get enough of the kid!


	3. Acting and the stars!

"Roxas, why are you limping?"

Me and the class were sitting around the fire roasting hotdogs for dinner. we haven't seen Cloud or Leon all day, and I'm starting to think that this trip was their vacation, because we almost started a fire and nobody came running to help. Good thing Demyx had water with him. And Tidus came back with a pissed look on his face and he kept glaring at me. Like I could care, I hope he stays away from me!

"Well, I-"

"WAIT!"

We all look up, even the kids who weren't in our conversation, to see a man with long bright pink fluffy hair wearing a pink cowboy hat and a light green button up shirt with black jeans and light green boots.

"Quick, tell your story with passion! More fire, Roxas! Say it like your life depends on it!" "Um, how do you know my name and who are you?" He waves his hands frantically and shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter! Continue with your story! Remember, use passion!" Okkkayyy…. I stand up, ready for action.

"So there I was, riding the horse that has chosen me, that had put its trust in me! I was having an amazing day, until darkness rose from the shadows of my life. Tidus!"

But Tidus was busy lip locking with a brown haired girl. Yuna, I think. Good, I hope he stays away from me!

"He cut off my poor horse," I step on the log. "And he bucked me off! I started plummeting, farther, and farther," I fall backwards, but Zexion catches me bridal style, playing along.

"But then, a hero came from light! A sexy cowboy, no less!" I giggle as Zexion smirks and tries on a heroic look.

"Oh my darlin! I believe that I just saved you, with my sexiness, no less!" I put a hand to the back of my forehead and I pretend to swoon. "Oh my, what a time!"

"How's about we ride off into the sunset my darlin?"

"Oh yes! My whimsical dream come true!"

"Aaanndd scene!"

Zexion laughs and drops me on the ground and half hugs Demyx while smirking at me and everybody whistles and claps. "And, the delusion's over." I stand up and I rub my sore ass.

"Intro time! I am Marluxia, and I'm going to be teaching you about the art of acting tomorrow. By the way Roxas, this cowboy sounds very handsome!"

"Don't get any idea's Marluxia, or I'll tell Vexen."

We all avert our attention to Axel. "Hey Roxas, is that the sexy cowboy you were talking about?" I glare at Riku while flushing red.

"Well, my darlin! I'm happier than a dog with a bone that you think so highly of me!" Axel states in a fake heavy country accent as he slings his arm around my shoulders and nuzzles my cheek with his nose. I giggle and I push him away.

"Axel, knock it off! It was only acting out the story. I was making it more detailed."

"So you_ don't_ think I'm sexy?"

I blush and I shake my head. "No, I do think you're sexy! I was just-" I stop when I realized what I'd said. I glare at everybody as they laugh hard, and Axel chuckles huskily in my ear.

"Why thank you. I think you're pretty cute yourself_ Roxy_." He whispers into my ear, purring my nickname again. "Alright Axel, enough scarring the poor kid. Let's roast some food!"

We all sit around the cracking fire, me and Axel sharing a log a bit closer than normal friends. Tidus keeps shooting me 'I wanna rape you' looks, and Axel 'I wanna rip you apart' looks while he burns his food to an inedible crisp. Axel leans down as I chew on my hotdog.

"I think your boyfriend hates me." I snort and I shake my head. "He's not my boyfriend." I whisper back.

"I told you, he just wants a quickie, and nothing else. Plus, he's a total douche bag." Axel thinks over this while finishing off his food. "Good. Then you're on the market, right?"

I cough loudly, choking harshly. Sora whacks me on the back hard, and I almost fall on the ground. "Thanks Sor Sor." I say in a fake friendly voice. "You're welcome Roxy!" He beams at me before continuing to flirt heavily with Riku.

"Can I skip that question?"

Axel smirks and shakes his head. "Nope. For now, you can though." I sigh and I shake my head. We finish our food and everybody turns in, except for me and Axel. I look up at the sky, and I frown. I get up and I walk over to the woods, with Axel calling to me.

"Roxas, where are you going?"

But I don't answer; I just keep walking until I find a small clearing. I smile and I lie down, sighing contently. Perfect. Axel appears over me and gives me a questioning look. I pat the grass next to me, and he lies down too.

"Okay, I'll bite. What are we looking at?" I laugh and I point to the sky.

"The stars, Axel. Living in the city, I never see them. But out here, they're everywhere." He squints at the sky and sighs.

"You know Roxas, I've lived out here most of my life, yet I've never took in the stars." I smile at him, and he smiles back.

"Their beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yea, they are. As far as eyes go, I mean." I giggle and I shake my head.

"Axel, I mean the stars."

"Oh. Those are beautiful too. Hey Roxas?"

"Yea?"

"Is it weird that I feel a strong connection with you, even if we just meet?"

"I don't think so Axel. If it makes you feel better, I think I feel it too."

He smiles and I point out a couple of constellations. And I feel Axel grab my other hand tightly. I turn my head to the side, and so does Axel. "Roxas, I'm really glad I met you." I smile back at him.

"Me too, Axel."

"You never answered my question from earlier. But then again, you probably do have a girl back in the city. You're quite cute Roxas." I blush at his smirk and I look back up at the stars.

"Axel, you'd figure by now that I'm not into girls. I don't really know though, because it's not like I'm drooling over hot guys either. I guess, I just need to find that one right person. But it has to be a guy for sure, 'cuz girls are too moody for my liking." He chuckles, but it's empty.

"That makes sense. I feel the same, though. You need that one right person that you can see being with forever." I nod and I sigh.

"And all the relationships going on around me, it's making me feel as if I'm never going to find them. Like their out there, that their_ so_ close, but I guess I'm either too blind to see them, or they don't feel the same."

"Roxas don't say that. Anybody would be lucky just to get a chance to see that beautiful smile of yours. You never know, maybe they're right in front of you, and you just need to look hard enough to see."

I smile and I look over at Axel, and so does he. My breathing hitches when our noses touch, and I slowly close my eyes and lean in ever so slightly-

"Axel, Xemnas wants you."

We pause and Axel curses softly before quietly saying sorry to me. We sit up and Marluxia taps his foot impatiently. "Come on, Xemnas is gonna have a fit if you don't hurry!"

Axel sighs and places a kiss on our clasped hands. "See you tomorrow after classes Roxas?" I blush and nod while Axel helps me up. He walks me back to my tent with Marluxia huffing at us for being slow.

"Night Roxy."

"Night Axel."

He gives me one last smile before leaving with Marluxia. I sigh and I climb inside me and Sora's tent. I curl up in my sleeping bag with my plushie and Sora yawns loudly.

"Just getting back?"

"Yea."

"Kay."

He promptly falls back asleep, and I close my eyes. Fuck…I think I'm…in love. All my inner cupid can say is IT'S ABOUT TIME!


	4. The ice cream and the hat!

"Axel, you have it bad."

"Have what bad?"

"Axel and Roxas sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! You're in_ love_!" He says in a sing song voice while twirling his hair.

Me and Marluxia where sitting in my living room, talking. Xemnas didn't want anything; Marluxia heard us and stopped me from kissing Roxas. He took me back here and is trying to figure everything out. Marluxia was my best friend, so of coarse we're talking about something like this.

"No, I'm not."

Marluxia sighs and sits back on his chair. I always was stubborn.

"Yea, you're right. Who could love a kid? I mean, he looks like he's twelve, he has scratchy, probably fake blonde hair, his eyes are_ way_ too bright, he's like, 4 feet tall, and he giggles _constantly _over the stupidest things. And don't get me started on"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MARLUXIA! ROXAS IS PERFECT IN EVERYWAY!" I stand up, knocking my chair back.

"Roxas is _not_ a kid! He's mature and acts like an adult, his body is small and holdable, and his hair is pure silk laced with gold! His eyes are almost the best thing about him, other than his pink, kissable lips! And his giggles are adorable, and are like my drug! So shut the fuck up about Roxas, he's a perfect, blonde angel that fell into my life!"

Marluxia just smirks and leans back. "Oh yea. You're in love. No doubt now. And I was lying, I think Roxas is a good kid. Funny, that one is. So I'm guessing the promise about marrying the first person who rides Lea is out of the question?"

He's right. I'm in love. And I fell _hard_. But…

"When an Aku makes a promise, he keeps it." Marluxia stands up angrily.

"Axel, are you fucking serious! Can't you see the way he looks at you? Axel, I think he's in love with you. But no, you're just going to throw it all away over a god damned promise over something that could never happen?" I sigh shakily.

"Marluxia, he still has 6 days left on the ranch. It's plenty of time for him to ride Lea." Marluxia is obviously livid with me.

"Fine. Keep leading Roxas on. Break the poor boys heart, smash it into fucking** PIECES** if you want too. But leave me out of this. I'm not going to stand here, watching his love grow for you, only to be left in the dust, dying of a broken heart all because he couldn't ride a damned horse."

Marluxia walks over to the front door and opens it, but pauses before leaving. "Axel, you're a damned fool. I hope the gods take pity on Roxas, that poor, sweet boy. He doesn't deserve this Axel. Stop this now. Until you change your mind, don't bother considering us as friends."

And with that, Marluxia slams the door on his way out. I just lost my best friend. And next, the love of my life. I don't want to hurt Roxas. Really, I don't. I want him to always have a smile on his perfect, soft face. Why am I such a jack ass? My promise is stupid!

Wait, no, it's not!

I was having a war with my inner self. The stubborn VS my conscious.

You made a promise, so keep it!

But you love Roxas and Marluxia's right! You're gonna break his heart unless you go ahead and pursue a relationship!

Forget the promise!

It went on like this all night, and I barley got any sleep. So I end up staying up all night, thinking about what I should do with Roxas. By the time morning came, I was exhausted, hungry, and in love with Roxas Roku. When I see the sun rise, I start my daily chores.

I take a shower, get dressed, eat a quick breakfast, and then get to work. I take care of the horses, giving some baths, some rides for their exercise. After that, I clean their stalls, blah blah blah. Around lunch, I head to the store for food shopping. I hate going to town. Why? Because of all the ogling I get. It sounds conceded, but it's true!

I get out of my truck and I head inside the small store. The girl at the counter sends me a grin and bends down enough for her cleavage to show greatly. I ignore that completely and I send her a tip of my hat.

"Mornin' Larxene."

"Hey Axel, how's it going?" She tries to use a seductive tone, but to me, it sounds like a cat trying to talk.

"Fine Larxene, just getting food."

"Okay, if you need _anything_, let me know." She bats her eyes at me and I try not to dry heave.

"Yea, sure."

I quickly shop around, and I go past the ice cream section. Man, I would kill for some ice cream… I stop and I look around, trying to find something good.

"Hm, Sea Salt Ice Cream?" I grab the box and I read the description.

"Looks good enough. Might as well…" I put it in the basket and I turn around, and I freeze.

No way!

I try to act calm as I rush over to the rack of souvenir cowboy hats with cheesy pick up lines stitched on the front. I grin a shit eating grin as I pick up the one that caught my eye. Hell yes! I put it in the basket and I finish my shopping quickly. I go back up to the front and Larxene checks me out.

She picks up the hat last, and grins at me. "Oh Axel, is this for me?"

"No, it's for Roxas." Oops. Oh well, maybe she'll leave me alone. Her face drops and she sneers.

"Oh, well good for her." I smirk at Larxene while I pay.

"Roxas is guy." She suddenly barks out a laugh and I grab my bags, along with the hat.

"Oh I see, a little prank. Well, come again soon, Axel." I resist to roll my eyes as I head out.

I check the time, and I grin. Perfect, I might be able to catch Roxas at his last class for the day. I pull in front of my house, located at the back of the ranch, way past the stables, coral and trail. I put away my food and I tie a ribbon around the hat, hiding the words.

I quickly jog to where Marluxia was teaching his class, the old barn we used to use when Xemnas first opened, but it had a fire, so he turned it into a small dance club. It's not that fancy, just a stage with a full band set and some chairs. As I near, I hear laughter and some chanting.

Wait, are they chanting for Roxas?

I slowly open the door, and I see Zexion at the drums, Demyx on the bass, Sora on the electric, and Riku on the key while some kids from the crowd film. Roxas stands at the microphone with a blushing face as the group in the seats chant for him to sing.

I smirk and I sling in, hiding in the corner. But damn, that Zexion has sharp eyes. He catches my line of sight and smirks at me, and motions at Sora, Riku, and Demyx.

He whispers something to them, and they all smirk at me before silencing the crowd. Demyx motions at Marluxia to come on stage. He does while laughing.

"Alright, to end today, we're gonna have an encore from these guys since you enjoy them so much. Do what ever you want after this, but remember, save me some of your hot dogs, Roxas makes them like mom would!"

Everybody laughs including Roxas, and Marluxia leaves the stage and Roxas takes position. He nods at Demyx, and he starts. I think it's by Skillet, Monster, if I'm correct. Roxas takes a deep breath, and starts, a wicked grin taking over his face. It sends chills down my spine, and I love this side of him…


	5. The song and dinner!

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

I end my song with a proud grin, my heart pumping. I feed off the crowds whistles and applause while Sora and Demyx glomp me so hard that I almost fall off the stage.

"Guys…can't…breath!"

They laugh but let me go. I suck in a huge breath of air and I send them glares. "Don't do that anymore." They just grin back and decide to glomp their boy toys.

"You're not a monster to me baby cakes. If you need to lose control on someone, I am always here."

I look up and I glare at a smirking Tidus.

"Don't even try to hold back, give me all you got." He tries to give me a seductive wink, but I snort in laughter.

"Tidus, you sound like a bad mobile porn movie."

"Only if it gets you off baby."

He tries to wink again, but it looks like he's squinting really hard. I let out another mocking laugh before slipping off the stage. Suddenly I'm glomped again, but I'm guessing it's Sora.

"Sor, you have about five seconds before I knee you in the balls." I'm pinned to the floor, getting a face full of dirt.

"I feel bad for Sora. Good thing I'm not him. I'm just the sexy cowboy of your dreams." A shiver goes down my spine as the sexy voice I had come to love fills my ear with a seductive tone. He sits up enough for me to roll on my back before plopping on my waist.

"Why are you sitting on me?"

"'Cuz I want too. And I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"You'll have ta wait and see~!" He grins down at me like a little kid excited for candy. I love seeing him this way, his eyes shining brightly as his white teeth gleam.

"Whacha thinking so hard about? Me~?" He leans in so close his nose is touching mine. I blush heavily and I scowl at him.

"No!"

"Well, I was thinking about you and your singing." He reaches up and starts to play with my hair, twirling it around his fingers and tugging gently.

"It was nothing that I've ever heard before. It was beautiful Roxy."

"You're just being nice." He smiles at me and shakes his head.

"No, I'm serious."

"Then stop grinning."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"How can I not?" I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I give up. You win, grin if you must."

"Oh come on, show me your beautiful smile." He hooks a finger in the corner of my mouth and tugs it upward in an awkward smile. I swat his hand away a few small laughs escaping my mouth.

"Knock it off Axel. Why are you so hyper today anyway?"

"I don't know, 'cuz I wanna be?" But his grin says something else.

"You're strange."

"And you're not? Singing a Skillet song? I love them, but my little innocent Roxy singing Skillet?"

"Hey, I love that song."

"Mhn. Hey Roxas. Can I ask you about your family?"

"Um, sure I guess. There's not much to tell. My dad was a scum bag, and split when he found out my mom Aerith was prego." Axel chuckles lightly at my use of words.

"After she found out she was pregnant, she found a steady job that supported her and, and the money helped with bills. So she bought a house for our small family and raised me by herself. When I started showing an interest in art and music, she saved enough money to put me through the best art school in the country. She didn't have too, but she wanted what was best for me. I wish she didn't though, because I could tell it's hurting our budget. So know I'm working for a pet store and earning money for me and my mom to help with everything. So, that's the boring life of Roxas Roku. Now you."

He sighs and continues to twirl my spikes, which I'm loving. Suddenly he lies down on me and lays his head on my chest over my heart, which is beating like crazy. His soft hair tickles under my chin as his fingers continue twirling my spikes.

"Well get comfy, my story isn't that great. My dad never really loved me. I was just an annoying thing in his life. And when I told him I was gay, he kicked me out. I started walking, and I found the Organization Ranch. Xemnas took me in and let me stay in a small house behind the stables. He pays me to take care of the horses and take care of a couple crops he has. Other than that, my life isn't all that interesting."

"Um Axel? What about your mom?"

"Well, she was the thing that kept my dad sane. But one day, she got into a terrible accident while riding her horse. She was riding her horse up in the mountains when a landslide happened. She broke a couple bones, so she couldn't move at all. But her horse stayed by her side during it, but when the paramedics got there, she was already gone, along with her horse."

I feel wetness on my shirt, and I hear a small sniffle come from Axel.

"Oh Axel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ask if it was too painful to talk about." I bury my hand in his spikes and I lightly massage his scalp with my finger nails.

"No, it's okay Roxy. It happened a long ago. Don't worry about it. Promise?"

"Yea yea, I promise. And just because you think your life isn't interesting, that doesn't mean _you're_ not interesting. 'Cuz you are."

He smirks at me and runs his hand through my hair and down my cheek, using one finger to lift my chin.

"And just because you think you're life isn't lively, don't mean you're not ridiculously cute. 'Cuz you are." I blush and his smirks widens as he leans down even more, his lips almost touching mine, and his gaze his locked with mine.

"And you're not so bad yourself, cowboy."

"Mn, Roxas…" I close my eyes, ready for his soft lips on mine.

Suddenly my stomach growls, interrupting our moment.

Axel laughs and pulls away, starring down at me with interest. "Come on, I'll make you some dinner." He helps me up and I see that the whole place is deserted. Axel smirks and leads me to his house.

"What about the others?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them."

He opens his door to reveal a small, simple cozy house with a small fire place and kitchen. I sit on the couch and he heads to the kitchen and starts dinner. After about 10 minutes he comes back in with a tray containing two bowls of macaroni and cheese with bits of hot dogs in it and two tall glasses of soda. He sets down the tray on the coffee table and sits at the end of the couch.

He props his feet up on my lap and grabs a bowl. I scowl at him and I try and push his feet off, but they seem planted there.

"Am I that comfortable that I have to be your foot rest?"

"Very."

He crosses his legs and I roll my eyes. I pick up my food and we end up talking and laughing like old friends. And I managed not to spill any food on Axel's feet, which is a miracle because I'm not the most graceful at keeping things clean. After we're done, Axel tells me to wait on the porch while he gets something. I shrug and I leave to sit on his porch swing.

As I swig, I realize that the stars are out again. But not as beautiful as the spot in the woods. I'm calling it the AkuRoku spot. Aku, Axel's last name, and Roku, my last name! It makes perfect sense!

"Have an ingenious idea Roxy?" I look up and I grin at Axel as he sits next to me.

"That spot we found in the woods last night? I named it." He slings his arm around my shoulders and smirks at me.

"And what did you name this spot?"

"AkuRoku Spot." Axel hums for a second before a grin lights up his face.

"Perfect. Here, I bought these today while I was out." He pulls out two blue ice cream bars and hands one to me.

"It's called Sea Salt Ice Cream. It's supposed to be really good." He sniffs it, and I take a small lick.

"Hmm, salty, yet sweet." He tries it, but makes a face.

"Aw don't be like that. It's good!"

He huffs, and I roll my eyes at him. We continue to finish our dessert, oblivious to the longing looks I'm getting. Around midnight, I yawn loudly and I slump against Axel.

"Fuck I'm tired."

"Potty mouth over here. Do need to call your mom?" I laugh tiredly and I weakly punch him.

"Shut up. How do you suggest I get back to camp?"

"Walk silly. You have to feet."

"But Axel~!" I start to whine and I flop on his lap, having barley any energy left.

"Carry me~! I'm too tired to walk all by myself~! There's monsters out there~!"

"Like what?"

"What if Tidus is hiding out there waiting for me? Please carry me?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes and he sighs.

"Fine. Only because you're the up most adorable thing that has ever walked this earth."

I smile up at him while he picks me up bridal style.

"You know you're whipped…right?" He chuckles as we head back to my camp site.

"As long as I'm whipped by you, I don't care." I snuggle into his chest and I sigh.

"You're such a romance sap."

"Only for you babe."

"Shut up Axel."

But my heart was expanding from his words. By the time we got back to my camp site, everybody went to bed. Axel carries me to my tent and gently sets me down.

"Night Axel. Thanks for carrying me."

"No problem Rox. And if you ever need to use the shower, just ask me. No way am I letting you use those disgusting spider egg filled things we have here."

"Gee, way to speak highly of your own camp."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Good night Roxas."

Suddenly he leans down and plants a very short kiss on my lips. He pulls away quickly and smirks at me before heading back. I reach up and I lightly touch my numb lips.

I could still feel the burning sensation from just one simple action that he left…


	6. Paopu Boy and Dr Uke!

**Sorry to keep you waiting! This chapter is up and running, so READ ON! WOOW! GO WORDS!  
Warning: Douches are about in this chapter... YOU WERE WARNED! **

Chapter 6

I yawn loudly and I scratch my golden locks before sitting up.

I immediately reach over and grab the black and white checkered cowboy hat with a cheesy line stitched on it.

'I fell in love with a cowboy and all he gave me was a hat!'

How ironic…

When I went into my tent last night, I found this wrapped and sitting on my sleeping bag with a small note attached. I pick up the note and I gently touch the scrawl on the piece of paper.

'This is from Mr. Smexy, just because you are you! XXX~ Axel Aku'

I smile at the paper and I get dressed in a tight navy blue and black striped v-neck sweater and black skinny jeans and my favorite converse. I adjust my new hat and I emerge from my tent. I walk over to Riku's tent and I unzip it and stick my head in.

"Ya'll better have pants on!"

Sora sleepily raises his hand and gives me the finger in unison with Riku. They were cuddled together in Riku's sleeping bag with Sora's Paopu Fruit sticking out from their entangled limbs.

"We have pants on, now leave us alone and go fuck Axel or something like you did last night."

"Yea, you didn't get back until around 12 midnight. You missed Cloud and Leon say that today was a do-nothing day and we're leaving early Friday." That doesn't give me a lot of time with Axel…today was Wednesday…

"Really? Ok, cool!"

"Hey Rox, did you want to swim in the lake with Demyx and Zexion?"

"Yea, sure. Sounds like fun."

Sora wiggles out of his sleeping bag, and he has a pair of black shorts on.

"Phew, I thought that I would have to see your-" Sora chucks his plushie at my head and I leave laughing.

I only have a couple days left here; I might as well as spend it with Axel. Maybe I can even get the guts to tell him that I'm in love with him... I make my way over to his house behind the stables and I raise my fist to knock on the door, but it swings open before I can knock to reveal an angry Marluxia. He looks down at me and sighs angrily.

"Roxas, don't bother with that piece of shit inside."

He slams the door after himself and storms off. What was that all about? And why would he call Axel that? He's done nothing wrong. Maybe, Marluxia is, jealous? I stare after him and I wonder why Marluxia is acting like this.

"Hey Roxas." I jump and turn around to find Axel wearing only a pair of loose black pajama pants that are resting lowly on his hips. I blush and I look at the ground.

"Um, hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go swim in the lake with me, Sora, Riku, Demyx, and Zexion."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

He didn't have his usual happy tone laced in his seductive one. I look up and I fight the blush away.

"Axel, is something wrong? Marluxia left all angry and pissy."

"None of your business!" He snaps at me harshly with a bitter tone.

I feel tears come to my eyes and I quickly look down as my eyes burn.

"I-I gotta go."

I quickly turn on my heel and I practically run towards the campsite, ignoring him calling after me. I could never handle conflict, yelling, or anything of the sort. Aerith says it's because when she was pregnant, my dad was still somewhat around. Him and my mom always yelled and screamed at each other, and I guess it affects me now.

It wasn't as bad as when I was little, but now, if anybody wants to fight, they their resolve their conflict or take it outside. Maybe I'm just being a big baby. Maybe I need to suck it up and take it like a man… I wipe away my salty tears and as I near the camp.

"Hey Roxas! Get dressed already!" Demyx waves at me from the spot on the logs around the dead fire. Him, Zexion, Riku, and Sora had on their swim trunks already and were waiting on me.

"Oh, I'll hurry and change."

I quickly walk past them and into my tent. I change into my gold boxers with little blue ice creams on it, hey, they look like sea slat ice cream! I debate on leaving my hat in the tent, and I leave it. I don't want it to get ruined. I grab my checkered flip-flops and I head out with my matching towel. We head down to the lake, talking and joking.

Half way there, Sora gives me a grin and runs up behind Riku.

"On ward, Riku Man!"

Sora jumps on his back and locks his legs around his waist before hooking his arm over his chest and pointing forward. Riku stumbles, but regains his balance.

"R-Riku Man?"

"Yea! And I'm Paopu Boy! Zexion is the Silent Schemer; Demyx is his side kick, Music Boy, and Roxas is the evil villain Dr. Uke!" I cock my eye brow at Sora.

"Dr. Uke? Really Sora?" He sends me an evil grin and points at me.

"Attack Dr. Uke! Foil his evil plans to switch Ukes and Seme's in bed! Superhero's, unite!" Suddenly I have everybody chasing me down to the lake while I run for my life.

"Sora! You have the power to stop this!"

He just laughs evilly at me while they chase me around. They finally get tired, and we drop our crap off at the dock before we all stand around the very edge, starring at the clear blue water.

"Is it cold?"

"You go first."

"No way! You do it!"

"Don't be a baby, just get in it!"

Suddenly Riku picks up Sora by the waist and holds him in the air. "Fly, Paopu Boy!"

"NO! RIKU MAN, NO!" But Riku just grins widely and throws him in. He lands with a huge splash, screaming on the way in. After a few seconds, he still hasn't resurfaced.

"Fuck, I thought Sora could swim?"

"I thought he could! But then again, the last time we went swimming it was in a kiddie cool with floaties…" Riku gets on his hands and knees and leans in close to the water.

"Sora! Are you-"

"PAOPU BOY GRAB!"

Sora bursts up and grabs Riku and pulls him in the water with him. They resurface after a minute laughing and smiling.

"Sor, don't do that. I was about to jump in after you. You scared me half to death." Riku hugs Sora tightly. Sora wraps his arms around Riku and lays his head on his shoulder.

"I promise to not to scare you to full death. Okay?" Sora looks up at Riku, and Riku rolls his eyes and pets Sora's head.

"I'll take it. I love you Paopu Boy."

"I love you, Riku Man." They share a sweet kiss, before Riku's tongue goes into Sora's mouth.

"Hey, break it up you two!" They only continue, both holding up the finger.

We all roll our eyes and Zexion's next to go in. He gracefully hops in and swims around for a minute. Demyx grins and backs up before running forward and cannon balling onto the water laughing like an idiot.

"Holy fuck that's cold!"

Demyx shakes his head, spraying more water on Zexion. Zexion glares at Demyx before dunking him in the water. I sit on the dock, pulling my legs up to my chest just watching them having fun. I know Axel didn't mean to snap at me. I just wanted to know what was bugging him.

Maybe it was a touchy subject that he and Marly were talking about? Axel isn't here though. Maybe he had other work to do? Or maybe, he just didn't want to hang out with a little kid like me…. I put my chin on my knees and I close my eyes.

Axel belongs here, in the country. I belong in the city. What am I thinking? I'm leaving soon, and I'll never see Axel again. My heart shatters at that thought, but it's true. I'll never see him again after this, so why am I putting myself through this? Unless he loves me, maybe we'll have a chance. But, he doesn't seem to utter it anytime soon.

"Up and away Roxy!"

Suddenly somebody grabs my hips and lifts me over their head. I try to kick and get out of the grip, but it only tightens. I get thrown into the freezing water with laughter following. I sink to the bottom, and my lungs start to burn for air. I try and kick my way up, but my foot gets tangled in sea weed. I try and call for help, but my throat gets filled with water.

My vision starts to fade in and out, but I keep calling out for Axel, hoping he's near. But it's too late. My vision goes completely black and I stop struggling, letting the current take me. Maybe it's fate. Maybe the world is really against me...  
-

Shit. I fucked up bad.

I didn't mean to snap at Roxas. I really didn't. I made him run from my porch crying. How romantic of me. Maybe I can still save the last scrape of tolerance he has for me. As I near the lake in my flame trunks and red wife beater, I grin at the sight of everybody laying and laughing.

But, a little lump of blonde sunshine is sitting at the dock sulking. Fuck, maybe not… I walk faster, and I see another blonde walk up behind Roxas. Tidus. I start to run when Tidus picks Roxas up by the waist. Suddenly, he throws Roxas in the lake laughing coldly.

NO!

I run the fastest I've ever had while the others start to flip on Tidus. Now is no time to freak out on Tidus, Roxas hasn't surfaced yet! I reach the end of the dock and I push past the big douche and I jump straight into the water where Roxas got pushed in. I swim down further and I find Roxas passed out with sea weed crawling up his leg.

I break it off and I grab Roxas bridal style before swimming back up to the surface. I bring him over to the dock and I lay him own. I climb up too and I crouch by his side.

"Give him room guys."

Everybody backs up, and Tidus is nowhere to be seen. I put my ear to his heart, and I hear a faint beating. Still alive. I start giving him CPR, and finally he starts to cough violently and sits up gasping for breath. I hit him on the back, and he starts to breathe normally.

"What happened?"

"Tidus pushed you in and your leg got tangled. I saw the whole thing and I jumped in after you. I gave you CPR, but now you're all better."

"Axel, you saved me." I rub his back in small circles and I smile.

"It's no big deal Roxas."

"Yes, it is. I could have drowned. But you jumped in and saved me." He suddenly hugs my tightly. I hug back even more tightly and I stroke his hair. After a bit, I let Roxas go.

"Hey, I'm really sorry I snapped at you."

"Its fine, I was just over reacting. Come on, let's keep swimming."

"Sure Roxas."

We all end up back in the water, with still no sign of Tidus. Fucking coward.


	7. The AkuRoku Spot is very helpful!

**I AM SOO UBERTASTICLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER~! i WAS AWAY FROM MY WORD DOCS FOR** **A WHOLE WEEK SO i DIDN'T GET TIME TO TYPE~! ****So, I made this chapter reallly long for my lovly readers~! READ ON~! **

We all get back in the water and play this one game where you hold somebody and you think of a color, and the person guesses what color it is. If the person you're holding gets it wrong, you dunk them in the water.

I pick up Roxas bridal style, and he weighs like a feather thanks to the water. I look down at his beautiful face, his soft, wet, golden locks framing his face while his diamond blue eyes shine brightly up at me as he smiles.

"Okay, I have my color."

"Green?"

I dunk him in the water and bring him back up. He glares at me and keeps guessing, getting more adorable as we go on.

"Ag! I said about every color there is! What's the color!"

"Your shining, radiant blue eyes."

He blushes and looks away mumbling. "That's not a color."

"To me it is."

"Axel, I need to talk to you about something."

Shit… Maybe that's why he's not wearing the hat I got him.

"About what?"

"Well, I'm leaving Friday. And these past few days have been the best I've ever had, spending them with you. But, it's all gonna end when I leave. I don't want to go back to the way things were. Unless,"

He looks away with a red face and tears in his eyes.

"Unless, you're with me. You fill something in me Axel. Something I don't want to end. I don't want the feeling in my heart to go away, ever. And now, I just screwed things up by telling you everything."

I take in his words while tears stream down his face staining his porcelain checks. Roxas really does love me. And he doesn't want the love and warmth I give him to fade. I made my decision. Fuck it, my dad promised to be a father when I was born, but look at him now. He's always drunk off his ass with a burning hatred for me and homosexuals.

So you know what? Screw my promise to about riding the horse, I love Roxas fucking Roku, god damn it! "Roxas, look at me." He slowly locks his eyes with mine, tears harshly spilling. I carry him to the dock and I sit him on it. I reach up and I wipe away his tears with my thumb before caressing his cheeks.

"Roxas, come with me."

I tell the others that we'll be right back. I grab Roxas's wrist and I drag him towards the woods while he tries to pull away and protest. I drag him all the way to the AkuRoku Spot. I stop in the middle of the clearing and I let his wrist go.

"Why did you drag me out here? I get it-" I grab his hands and I hold them dearly.

"Roxas, you don't get it. I feel the same way about you! I don't know if it's even possible, but it happened. I fell in love with you as soon as I walked in the stables and your blue eyes locked with mine. I know it's crazy, but it's true. I don't think I can live without you Roxas

I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep with you in my arms. I want to make the tears stop forever and never flow again out of sadness. I want to be there and hold you after a bad dream, or listen to your adorable ramblings about a good dream. I love you with all my heart Roxas, and I believe you're my soul mate."

He smiles and wipes his eyes cutely. "Really?"

I nod with a smile. "Really." But he frowns and looks at the ground.

"But what about Marluxia? Why was he so mad at you?"

"That's a story for another time."

I wrap my arm around his waist and I trace his jaw before tilting his chin up. He smirks and wraps his arms around my neck.

"You know Axel, it's a true shame. I wasn't even awake to find out how good of a kisser you are." I smirk and I bend down to his ear and I purr in it.

"Oh really? What do you think I should do about that?"

"Hm, what do you suggest?"

I move down to his neck kissing and nipping in between words.

"How about-kiss- I start- nip- with your delicious-lick- pure skin?" Suddenly he giggles and pushes on my chest but moves his neck to the side giving me access to the delectable skin.

"S-stop that Axel, it tickles!"

"But you taste so good."

I bite down on the junction of his neck and he gasps then moans. I smirk and I lick the spot before pulling away. I start to nibble on his ear; soon finding out that it drives him crazy when I do that. I snake my hand down and I cup his ass tightly, causing him to squeak. It turns into a moan as I squeeze and rub his ass.

I find his lips and I slip my tongue into his mouth, ravishing his ass and mouth at the same time. I coax his tongue into my mouth, massaging and sucking. I tilt my head for a better angle and I move my other hand up his shirt to memorize the curves and contours of his stomach. He pulls away from the kiss while panting.

"Axel, we have to get back to the lake." I make a noise of defiance and I suck on his neck more, licking over my love bite before creating more.

"Ah, Axel! I'm serious, we have to get back." I pull away and I pout at him while giving him puppy dog eyes. He laughs and kisses my bottom lip.

"Come on Axie."

We finally head back to the lake with Roxas blushing like crazy and me with a cocky smirk. Demyx, Sora, and Riku were still playing in the water while Zexion sat on the dock reading a thick book. They all look up at us and give us knowing stares.

"Did you guys finally confess your love?" I grab Roxas's hand and he smiles up at me.

"Yea, we did."

"I can tell by the bruises on your neck Roxas. Nice job Axel." I smirk at Zexion and Roxas looks away with a red face.

"Anyway guys, I think that we should be done swimming. I'm starting to get pruned and gross."

We all agree and we head back to the campsite. Roxas heads to his tent and comes back out with an armful of clothes.

"I don't care what you say; I'm using your shower."

I laugh and I follow him to my house with a bright idea in mind. I smirk and I keep my eyes glued to his ass with my idea burning in my mind. I show him how to use the shower and show him where everything is.

"You can use what ever you see, shampoo, conditioner, the works. Pamper yourself, you deserve it."

He smiles and picks up my honeysuckle bubble bath.

"Thank you again Axel for letting me use your bath."

"No problem Roxy." I give him a lingering kiss before leaving him some privacy. For a second, at least.

I sigh happily and I apply the soap to the filled bath tub. I swirl it around creating large bubbles before stripping. I step in the tub and I lie down against the back of the tub.

"Ah, this is heaven."

I raise one leg and I hold up a handful of bubbles in my hand. I giggle before blowing on them, causing them to fly everywhere. I'm such a little kid right now, but I don't care. Axel loves me back, what could be better? I close my eyes and I take the time to relax. I was so relaxed that I didn't even hear the door open. Suddenly I feel the water sloshing around, and I snap open my eyes.

"Evening Roxas. Mind if I join you?" Axel plops down in the tub across from me anyway with a huge shit eating grin on his face. I glare at him with a red face and I cover myself from him while he slides his legs on either side of me.

"Axel! Get out!" He just smirks at me.

"This is my house, and I'm letting you use my bath, so I can do what ever I please Roxy dear. And I'm guessing that you would rather put up with me then a stinky old lake. I mean, it is nice and warm in here, and there are bubbles." He picks up a handful and blows them at me. I scowl at him and I look away.

"Fine, just no funny business."

"No promises."

"I'm guessing that's all I'm gonna get from you."

"Yeap."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Fine, fine."

All I wanted was some time to relax, take a nice hot bath and cuddle with my plushie. My plans did _not_ include Axel joining me in the bath. I really do love him, yes. But I love spa days even more. Sorry Axel.

"Hey Rox? Can I sit behind you? The spout is hurting my back."

I blush, but for some reason I let him. I shut my eyes, not trying to be rude by looking. As he gets situated, I try and scoot forward. But he wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest.

"Axel, what are you doing?" A heavy blush takes over my cheeks and I try and squirm out of his grasp.

"I'm gonna pamper you like I promised. Now quit struggling, you're making a mess." I sigh and I cross my arms.

"Fine, whatever."I say bitterly.

"Hey."

Axel grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Roxas, I know that's not true. What's bugging you so badly?" I sigh and shrug.

"I don't know Axel, I was just looking forward to getting a while to just relax and get this dirt and scum off of me. I just thought how amazing it would have felt if I could take a nice hot bath and settle down with a cold drink and cuddle with my Paopu Fruit plushie."

Axel puts his head on my shoulder and he sighs sadly. "I ruined your plans, didn't I?" I place my hand over his locked ones around my abdomen.

"No Axel, of course you didn't. Maybe I could change my plans a bit. Take a nice hot bath with my sexy cowboy and then settle down with a nice cool drink and cuddle with my plushie _and _my sexy cowboy."

Axel kisses right under my ear, moving down my neck. "Hmn, I like that plan." I giggle as he licks and nips at my neck.

"Axel,-lick- stop it!-nip- That tickles!"

He bites down on the junction of my neck and I gasp at the sensation of his teeth in my already marked skin. He licks the love bite before pulling away.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it."

"Did I say I didn't enjoy it?" I smirk at him as he cocks his eye brow at me.

"No, in fact you didn't."

"Okay then. Now, you have my permission to go ahead and suck on my neck. And preferably right here."

I point to one of the spots on my neck that didn't have a bruise on it from earlier and I tilt my head to the side. He leans back down, but I cover the spot with my hand.

"Nope. First, I need to get clean. I'm all dirty and gross from swimming around the lake. And you promised that I could get pampered. Here." I grab the shampoo and I study it.

"Spicy Cinnamon? What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect." I nod and I hold my breath before dipping my head in the water. I hold it there for a second before popping back up. I lay against his chest and I brush my wet bangs out of my eyes.

Axel squirts a generous amount on my head and puts the bottle on the edge. He starts to wash my hair, scrubbing in gentle circles. I sigh and I tilt my head back so the soap doesn't get into my eyes. After rinsing my hair, I turn around in the tub so that I'm facing Axel, straddling his lap, actually.

"Here, _I_ wanna wash_ your_ hair."

He smirks and slides forward so that he can dip his hair in the water. He sits back up, his red hair caressing his shoulders. I grin and I pour the shampoo on his fiery locks before massaging his scalp.

"Mn, Roxas." He wraps his arms around my waist again and tilts his head back.

"I think that you're enjoying this."

"Getting my hair washed by myself? Boring. Getting my hair washed by a cute blue eyed blonde named Roxas? Priceless."

"Axel, can I ask you something?" He opens his eyes and blinks at my seriousness.

"Anything Roxas."

"Mn, I'll ask you when we're finished with our bath."

"Ok, whatever you want." I smile at him as he rinses his hair. I grab some bubbles in my hands and I wipe them on his face while giggling.

"Hey, no fair!"

He grabs some bubbles of his own and wipes them on my hair. Suddenly he spikes up my wet bubbly hair to look like Alfalfa's from Little Rascals while laughing. I stick my tongue out at him and I start making spikes in my now mold-able hair to look like his when he styles it. Axel smirks at my new hairdo and nuzzles my neck.

"Hey there sexy, I like your hair." I giggle as he nuzzles my sensitive neck and I wrap my arms around him.

"Ax, how many times have I told you I'm ticklish there?"

"Mhm, you know I love your laugh, especially your sexy giggles when ever I simply do this."

He bites my neck in the spot that drives me crazy, making yet another mark saying that I belong to only Axel. I moan softly and I tangle my fingers in his wet crimson hair.

"You like that, don't you?" I couldn't form a coherent reply as he continued to attack that one spot. So, I settle for moaning. Suddenly I feel a soft lump on my back moving in small circles.

"Still gotta use soap Roxy."

I murmur a reply as he massages my back with the cinnamon smelling soap. He moves to my chest and stomach, his hand and eyes following every curve and couture slowly while licking his lips. I blush, but before I could retort a warm, almost hot burning sensation trailed over my nipple.

"Ah, Axel."

I wind my arms around his shoulders as he bites and sucks on my nipple while his other strong hand works the other one. I arch into his touches while moaning his name shamelessly. He moves his mouth down my stomach, planting butterfly kisses everywhere. I whimper, wishing he would go down even more to my awaking length.

But he stops at the water line and looks up at me with lusty eyes. I pull him back up into a heated kiss, mewling into his mouth and his hand 'accidentally' rubs my now fully awake erection. I pull away panting hard while Axel kept massaging my thighs.

"So Roxy, what are your rules for these kind of things?" I blush and I look away from his smirking face and lusty stares.

"Axel, I love you so much. You know that, right?" I look up slowly, afraid of the answer. Axel wraps his arms around me tightly in a hug and rests his head on mine.

"Of course I know that Roxas. I love you too. There's nobody else I would rather be with than you Roxy babe." I snuggle into his chest and I make up my mind.

"Okay then. Axel, I want you to take me." He pulls away and frowns at me.

"Are you sure Roxas? I don't want to push you into anything." He brushes my bangs out of my eyes with a serious and worried look in his eyes.

"I promise I'm ready. You're not pushing me into anything Axel, I love you. So, I want to give you all of my love. And no matter what happens to us, weather we break up or stay together forever, I'm never going to regret giving myself to you."

He smiles at me and cups my face with both hands and leans in. "Have I ever told you that you have a way with words?" I shrug with a grin.

"Happens." He laughs and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"God loves me. I know he does because sitting here, in my bathtub, is a beautiful blue eyed blonde who is a complete angel, is asking me to sex him up." I laugh and I shake my head while reaching back for the drain.

"You're such a romantic sap."

"I'm _your_ romantic sap."

"Touché."

I let the water out of the bath and Axel gets out and grabs a bunch of towels. He wraps one around his waist and one around his shoulders before reaching out to me. I take his hand and he helps me out of the tub. I blush heavily as I try and cover my erection while he gets some towels. Axel laughs and moves my hands.

"Roxas, don't hide yourself from me."

The blush doesn't go away though as he wraps a towel around my waist and hands me a long fluffy red rode. I slip it on and tie the rope around my waist while Axel looks me up and down hungrily. I only smirk at him and I saunter past him, swaying my hips teasingly.

"Bad boys get good rewards Axel."

I walk to his bedroom and I climb on the bed. I cross my legs and I sit back a bit with the best 'take me and fuck me into the bed with all you got' look. Axel walks in and freezes in the door way when he sees me. I lift my hand and I gesture him to come closer.

In the next seconds I find myself pinned to the bed with Axel's hand traveling up my thighs. I moan loudly and I arch, wanting him to be rough with me.

"Axel, please!" He leans down and nibbles on my ear.

"Tell me what you want Roxas. Beg for me." I bury my hands in his wet hair while whimpering.

"Be hard and rough with me!" He chuckles lowly and licks my ear before whispering.

"You got it Roxy."

He unties my rode and removes my towel, eying my erection hungrily. He grabs my hand and guides it to my own erection. He wraps his big hand over my smaller one and kisses right below my ear, a place that drives me wild. We start moving our hands in unison, slowly at first then faster and harsher.

"Oh, Axel!"

Suddenly he takes our hands away and I whimper loudly. He silences me with a short kiss before attaching himself to my chest. He plants butterfly kisses all over my stomach and chest before moving down slowly, his tongue teasing my navel while his finer runs up and down my peach fuzz trail. I moan loudly and I arch into him while tangling my hands in his soft hair.

"Axel, please!" He pulls away and up to my ear while panting hotly.

"Do you want me to suck your delicious pre-cuming cock, dear Roxy?" He slides his hot tongue around my ear while moaning softly as I grind my hips into him.

"Please, yes Axel!"

He nods and glides down my body, stopping eye level with my erection. He deep throats me right away, all the way to the hilt while sucking me harshly. I cry out in ecstasy while bucking into his mouth, but he pins my hips to the bed. "Axel, nnnnnn so good!" He gives me another hard suck while simultaneously reaching up and lacing our hands together.

I hold back an aw at the romance he seems to be able to lace in at random moments. He nips and bites, making me finally reaching my climax and screaming his name. He swallows all of it before pulling away licking his lips.

"How do I taste?" He smirks down at me and gives me a short chaste kiss.

"Absolutely perfect." I smile up at him but I couldn't help myself. I run my hands over his stomach, so glad that I could finally touch them.

"Fuck, I love your hard stomach." Axel laughs and grabs one of my wandering hands and brings it to his lips.

"Roxas, I'm gonna pre-pare you now. It's gonna hurt, but I promise it will get better." I nod and he reaches over to his night stand and pulls out some lube. While he dose that, I shyly grab his towel. Axel looks down at me and chuckles.

"You're way too cute."

I blush and I remove the barrier, and I go wide eyed at his man hood. He leans down and kisses my neck while he probes my entrance and slides two fingers in. I whimper loudly, but I keep my mind off of it and I slide down between his legs. I lick the head of his pre-cuming erection, earning a loud gasp.

I remember the sea salt ice cream we had the other day, and I imagine the taste and feel of it in my mouth. I close my eyes and I moan as I take him as much as I can, (since he's pretty fucking big) sucking hard while I play with his balls.

He moans loudly and arches into my touch while he stretches me out. I whimper as he scissors me, but I take my mind of it by sucking him off. It helps that he tastes like sea salt ice cream. I lick from base to tip before biting around the base.

"Fuck, mnnm Roxas!" He cums into my mouth, and I swallow all of it. I pull away and I see that he's still hard even right after cuming.

"So Roxas, how would you like to be sexed up today? Doggy style, regular, having you ride me, take your pick."

I smirk and I push on his chest to make him back up against the headboard. I crawl over him with lusty eyes while dragging my hands over his thighs and ghosting over his erection up his toned stomach to wrap one arm around his neck and cupping his cheek with the other hand. I lean down to his ear as I grind into his lap hard. He groans and gropes my ass as I lean into his ear.

"I wanna ride you Axie. Bounce my hips on your huge cock while you stroke me, listening to the headboard hit against the wall while I moan and beg for release until I cum hotly all over your sexy body."

I blush heavily at my strange seductive, lustful voice. And at my words. When did I get so damn dirty? "Fuck your dirty."

I smile at him again. "Only for my sexy cowboy."

He grabs my hips gently and guides them over his erection. I slowly sheath him until he's all the way in. I stare into his lust filled eyes, and I find another emotion there. Love. Pure utter love. I smile suddenly and I nuzzle his neck.

"Roxas, move, please!" I laugh and I look back up at him while lifting up, and then back down. I repeat this, going faster with each bounce.

"Mhm, Axel!" He smirks weakly at me, concentrating on thrusting.

"Roxas, you're so tight. The heat is making me even hornier."

He lifts his hips in time to create a steady rhythm, remaining silent except for his moans of my name. I bounce on him faster; my spikes bouncing up and down too as I throw back my head and shamelessly moan his name loudly.

"Axeellll~!" He thrusts up hard, striking my prostate dead on. I moan loudly, seeing stars.

"Axel, harder! Faster! Fucking _do me_ like a wild animal!" Suddenly he thrusts hard, lifting up a good few inches striking my prostate again. I let a loud moan rip out of my throat, listening to the bed squeak loudly and the headboard smack against the wall. I grab his shoulders and I fall back on the bed, dragging him with me. I throw my hands above my head and I turn my head to the side.

"Take me Axel! Make me only yours!"

I wrap my legs around his waist tightly while he leans over me, still humping and thrusting. "Gladly." He growls out at me. He grabs my hips and pounds into me into the mattress, the bed sounding as if it could break any minute. I scream out his name over and over while I clutch the red sheets.

"Axel, nnnmn, god, ah! Yes~!" He starts biting my neck, muffling his moans and leaving no place free of his love bites.

"Mnmm Axel! You wild animal!" He reaches down and in time to animalistic thrusts he pumps me hard. It adds on to the pleasure, it was all too much. Axel suckling on my neck, having him pound into my prostate, the headboard slamming against the wall, the mattress squeaking as if the springs are about to break from the pressure, the feeling of Axel's calloused hand pumping me hard…

I buck into his hand while screaming his name one last time before cuming hard all over him and a bit on me. "

Fuck, Roxas~!"

He grabs my hips again and slams into me one last time before cuming into my tight hole, filling me up and some leaking on my legs. We stay like that, panting for a minute. He finally pulls out and flops back on the bed. I crawl over next to him and I lay down next to him, facing each other. He wraps a protective arm around me and kisses my damp spikes.

I laugh breathlessly and I look up at him with wonder.

"That was,"

"Wow."

I nod and I nuzzle under his neck.

"Yea. Wow. You're a fucking animal in bed, you know that, right?" He stays silent for a minute before suddenly bursting out laughing. After his fit of laughter was over, he finally calms down enough to form words.

"Fuck Roxas, you're too cute. I don't think I've ever been told _that_ before." I blush heavily and I pull the thick red comforter over us.

"Well so-rry. Me and my virgin self didn't really know what to expect." I glower at the sheets harshly. He nuzzles my spikes while cooing softly.

"Aw Roxas, I'm sorry. And if it helps, you're sooooo fucking _adorable _in bed. Your flushed cheeks when you moan my name, your shy hands, your-"

"Okay Axel, I get it. I'm adorable in bed, I got it memorized." He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"That's my line." I smile at him and I shrug.

"Well, I borrowed it." He laughs again, this time running his hands through my spikes over and over; twirling and tugging gently while his other hand trails gently over my face, his index finger trailing over my slightly agape lips.

"I love you so fucking much." I giggle lightly and I move to lie on his chest.

"I love you too Axel." I sigh loudly.

"I should be getting back to camp." Axel makes a noise of defiance and tightens his grip on me.

"Noo don't leave. I wanna stay here and cuddle with my Roxy after mind blowing sex." I blush and roll my eyes.

"Axel, I have to get back to camp. They're gonna worry about me." He sighs loudly and reaches over for to the night stand and fumbles to get something. He plops the device in front of my face.

"Here. Call Sora."

I grab the IPhone and I dial Sora's number. As soon as I hit call, Axel takes it out of my hands and puts it up to his ear. I reach for it, but he quickly pins me to the bed using one hand. He grins down at me victoriously while Sora finally picks up the phone.

_"Hello?"_ Axel smirks down at me.

"Hey, Sora. This is Axel."

_"Oh hi Axel! Um, no offence but how did you get this number?" _

Axel grins down at me and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Not important. Just calling to let you know that Roxas won't be making it back to the campsite until tomorrow morning."

_"Really? Why, what happened?" _

Axel grins down at me and puts the phone by my mouth and leans down and bites my nipple. I arch into him moaning loudly and into the phone. Axel pulls away and puts the phone back to his ear while smirking down at me while Sora is no doubt blushing on the other end.

_"Ohh I see what you mean Axel. Okay, I'll let Cloud and Leon know that Roxas is in safe hands. Have fun you two~! RIKUU~! THEY"RE HAVING SEX~!" _

Axel quickly ends the call and I gape and blush at the damned phone.

I'm soooo killing Sora!

**Finished~! Did ya like it? Hmm? :D I hope you guys did, sorry for the non updating. I'm currently working on Angel Wings, a third part for the Zodiac Organization, and other secret stories that might be released. Cya in the next chapter~! **


	8. Marluxia, the damned bagel, and pants!

**Hello readers! I am sorry I haven't uploaded this for a while now, I've been busy on Zodiac Organization Part 3~! Well, I did upload, so here it is. Sorry that it's a tad on the short side, it's kinda a filler, not really cuz something somewhat important happens, but yea. And Angel Wings Chapter 17 is up... I'm putting this in here cuz there are no new reviews, and it makes Roxas sad and fly in a tree and live there forever cuz nobody shares the love~! DON'T MAKE ROXAS DIE IN A TREE~! Ok, carry on~! :D**

All I can say is... FUCKING YES!

I expected Roxas to be pissy at me for joining him in the bath, but I didn't expect it to lead to, well, sex... Not that I'm regretting what we did. Roxas is so sexy in bed, being all dominant but yet submissive and writhing and moaning beneath me…

Yes.

Life is good.

After that little call with Sora, I'm feeling amazing. I was in the kitchen munching on a bagel staring out my window at the barn, thinking about-guess who? Roxas Love of my life Roku while he naps with his plushie. I went and got it for him. I know, I'm whipped! I grin at the try of food I made for me and Roxas when he wakes up for late lunch.

**"I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BE A DOUCHE!" **

I get tackled from behind, making me drop my bagel on the ground. I try and struggle out of the grasp I'm in.

"Damn it Marluxia! My fucking bagel!"

"OH SHUT UP FIRE CROTCH! YOU SMEXED UP LITTLE ROXAS! I KNEW YOU WOULD FORGET THE PROMISE!" I turn around, Marluxia finally letting me go. I glare at Marluxia and I put my hands on my hips.

"Roxas is _sleeping_, so shut _up_ before you wake him." I say in an angry whispered tone. Marluxia grins brightly and nods excitedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just excited! Axel, I know how stubborn you can be about things, but I'm really proud of you. I'm sorry I was a drama king for a bit, I just didn't want to see the sweet boy hurt." I nod.

"I know Mar Mar. Thank you for giving me a good kick in the ass too, I needed it." Marluxia smiles and pulls me into a bro hug.

"You're welcome Axel." We break away and he holds out his hand.

"Friends?" I nod and shake his hand.

"Best friends bro. And how did you know I sexed up Roxy?" Marluxia laughs and smirks at me.

"Dude, I was in the _barn_ and I heard Roxas. So did the horses, some started getting it on with their mates." I smirk proudly to myself and I sit on my counter.

"You know what Roxas said right after sex?" Marluxia sits next to me and leans in.

"Oh, do tell." I chuckle and I check out my nails.

"Not to brag, but he said, and I quote, 'You're a fucking animal in bed!'" Marluxia gasps and covers his mouth dramatically.

"No!" I nod proudly.

"Yeap. A _huge_ ego boost. _This_ cowboy knows how to ride 'em." Marluxia laughs and nods.

"Hell yea!" We high five with huge grins.

"So, what's with the tray?" I look over at the food and I grin at Marluxia.

"I made it for me and Roxas for a late lunch. Then I was gonna take us back to the campsite so we could tell everybody." Marluxia nods and smiles at me.

"Axel, I'm really happy for you. All this love is amazing and all; it makes a man miss his cuddle bunny! I'm going to call Vexen!" He hops off the counter and runs out my front door, slamming it.

"Marluxia, you ass! Roxas is sleeping!"

"Not anymore."

I look over at the sleepy voice and I grin. Roxas was standing in the doorway, wearing my flame boxers and my black wife beater with a short sleeved red and black checkered button up jacket that was unbuttoned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You just wake up?" He shakes his head no.

"I woke up when Marluxia yelled about you not being a douche or something. I found this and I thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it since I couldn't find my clothes." I look him up and down and I grin brightly at him.

"It's no problem, you look hot in my clothes. And sorry we woke you up." He blushes a low pink color and he looks away.

"It's okay. And thanks, I guess. What's that?" he points to the tray next to me and I get off the counter. I grab the tray and I motion for him to follow me. We sit on the couch and I put the tray in his lap.

"I made you food. And, I brought this back for you." I pick up his cowboy hat I bought him. He takes it with a huge grin and puts it on quickly.

"Thanks Axel! I was gonna bring it to the lake, but I didn't want it to get ruined." I nod and I pick up my plate of tacos.

"Good idea. Now, I hope you like tacos."

He nods excitedly and eats his like he's never ate anything in his life. I laugh as I eat my own lunch happily. As I bring my last bite of taco to my hungry mouth, Roxas leans over and steals the last bite! I glare at him as he chews victoriously on _my_ taco. But I smirk at him, getting closer.

"Oh, I don't think I can't get my taco back so quickly."

He gives me his cute questioning look as he stops chewing. I grin before connecting our lips on a passionate kiss. I wrap my arm around his waist and I hold the back of his head in place so he can't escape. I lick his bottom lip, and he finally gives in. He wraps his arms around my neck, pressing closer as he opens his mouth to me.

I smirk into the kiss as I let my tongue in, savoring the taste of the taco. I quickly swipe the chewed contents into my own mouth and I pull away, swallowing. "Hey, what the hell Axel? That's so gross!"

He wipes his mouth over and over as I laugh at his misery. "Told you I would get it back." He pouts and crosses his arms.

"Meanie." I laugh and I throw my arm over his shoulder in a half hug.

"You know I love ya. Now, let's get to the campsite. I wanna show off my Roxy!" He smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Fine, let me get some pants and we can go."

I was already dressed, but Roxas has yet to put on some pants. I smirk down at him. "But Roxy, my pants won't fit on you, and yours are in the wash." His face pales and he stands up.

"So what am I supposed to do? Run out there like this?" I stand up and I take a step towards him.

"We can always do _other_ things while waiting for your pants." He takes a step back.

"But my ass is still sore!" I grin and I take a step forward.

"It'll get even worse in about five seconds." He takes a step towards the door.

"5."

Another step.

"4."

Another step and a plea.

"But Axel!"

"3."

He bolts out the door. I laugh and I walk back into the bed room and I crawl under the bed, looking for where I hid- ah, there it is! I pull out Roxas's pants and I carry them under my arm and I casually walk after my little blondie.

This is too fun.

**End of chapter** **8, hope you guys like it! For some reason, it took a while to write this chapter. Maybe cuz like, nothing happened except for Mar and Axel? Idk, but please review~!**


	9. Fists of fury and return of the pants!

**Hey, it's me the author~! Sorry for teh long not- updating thing, but something happened, so my updates are gonna be scarce for a while... And Ima be gone this week, so REALLY sorry about that... And I just found out ima be gone ANOTHER week too... REALLY UBER SORRY but I am still writing the chapters in a notebook so they just need to be typed. Read on~!**

Damn Axel!

Making me run in boxers when my ass is still fucking sore!

I don't even have shoes!

I could get my foot or something!

And this fucking gravel isn't the softest for my baby smooth feet!

That bastard owes me a foot massage with lots of fucking chocolate!

I finally near the campsite, and I see everybody around the fire, grinning and laughing. Wait, Tidus is there too! Fuck, no _way_ do I want him seeing me like this! He'll probably try and jump me… Well maybe not. Everybody's right here, so I think I'm okay.

"SORA PLEASE SAVE MY ASS FROM MORE PAIN!"

I run right into the campsite, straight into Sora. I tackle him off the log he was cuddling with Riku on into the hot ground, hugging him tightly begging him to save my ass form more pain. Riku finally pries me off of his boyfriend laughing and almost dying of a hernia.

"Roxas, what's gotten into you? Here, just, take a seat and chill."

We all sit back on the log, everybody giving me curious looks. Even Tidus stopped with the rape look and took on actual interest with what I had to say. I blush at the ground at the ground under all the gazes.

"I don't wanna say. It's embarrassing." They all give me funny looks.

"Really Roxas? Explaining why you tackled Sora is more embarrassing than running through the camp with boxers on? And when did you get flame boxers?"

"Well…"

"WAIT!"

Suddenly Marluxia pops out from nowhere and rushes over. He stands proudly and puts his hands on his hips. "Tell your story with more Dra-ma."

I cock my eyebrow at him. "Um, what?"

Marluxia grins. "Dra-ma. It's not boring _drama_, it Dra-ma! The D is capitalized too! That's how better it is! Now, more Dra-ma!" I laugh and I shake my head at Marluxia's antics.

"I rather n-"

"Is this guy serious?" A rude, obnoxious tone interrupts my words with snickering added on. We all look over at Tidus, who's giving Marluxia a disbelieving look. Marluxia narrows his eyes to deathly slits, making Tidus smirk even wider.

"I mean, Dra-ma? Seriously? How _gay_ can you get? I knew you were a fairy and shit, with the pink fluffy hair, but come _on_! You're as fruity as a bag of fucking skittles."

Before anybody could make a move, or even blink an eye, Marluxia was on Tidus. He had picked him up by the collar of his shirt, holding him up so he was at least a foot from the ground, his face, and mere inches away, seething with anger, practically foaming like a rabid dog.

"Say that again little punk ass bitch and I'll make you taste the _fucking_ rainbow."

"Is somebody _threatening_ my Mar Mar?"

We all look up from the exchange to see a tall, muscular, blonde haired blue eyed man. His hair was long, going down just past his knees with icy blue eyes, a very intimidating, and pointed _right_ at Tidus. Marluxia lets go of Tidus, making him fall on the ground ungracefully before racing over to the cold eyed man.

"Vexen, you're here!"

As soon as Tidus hit the ground, I burst out laughing along with everybody else. That, was priceless. After exchanging hugs, Vexen goes right back to glaring at Tidus, who picked himself up from the ground and is now sitting on the log, slightly scared of Vexen.

"No sir, just some friendly banter." Vexen cocks and eye brow at him before turning to Marluxia. Marluxia waves his hand dismissively before turning to us.

"Everybody, this is Vexen. My loving husband and snuggle bunny." Vexen's eye twitches at the nick name but smiles none the less.

"Hello, nice to meet you kids. I hear Marly is teaching you a thing or two about acting." They take a seat on a log, fitting in perfectly. Sora nods excitedly.

"He sure is. He's a cool teacher, rally random. But, Roxas here was going to tell us why he's in somebody _else's_ clothes, _not_ his own, and why he was wanting me to save his ass from pain, and _where_ he got that hat?"

Sora, you dumb ass! You and Riku already know why! Everybody goes back to starring at me, my face pure red. Demyx walks over to me and leans in close, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Hm, let's see. New hat with cheesy pick up line, different clothes, flame boxers, and a neck _full_ of hickeys, with barley _any_ of his pale skin showing? I would say that Roxas here got-"

"Hey Roxas! Here's your pants, they ended up under the bed, isn't that crazy?" We all look up to see Mr. Pervy waltzing up with my pants tucked under his arm. He has on the biggest grin ever as he struts over.

"Hey Vex, nice ta see you again."

He salutes Vexen before plopping down next to me. Demyx sits back down next to Zexion with an amused expression.

"Okay. Now that you're both here, please explain why Roxas is currently like this, why you're holding his pants, and why he was begging for Sora to save his ass?"

I look around at everyone's faces. They are all showing interest, and Tidus is on the verge of being absolutely pissed, but keeps gazing down at my 'Axel-only' zone. Yes, it is now called that… Axel wraps a protective arm around my waist tightly and I look up at him. He leans down to reach my ear.

"Did you still want to tell them?" He whispers into my ear.

"Of course I do. I'm not ashamed of us, or what we did. Are you?" He chuckles hotly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Absolutely not." I grin as he presses a kiss to my ear. We pull away and I grab Axel's free hand.

"Do you want to explain?" Axel grins and nods.

"WE HAD SEX!"

He suddenly glomps me, crushing me in a hug. I bury my tomato-blushing face in his chest while everybody sinks in what he just shouted out to the world. He finally releases me and goes back to holding his arm around my waist, but I keep my face buried in his shirt. Sora was the first to get over the shock, even if he already knew.

"Well, as you know me and Riku already know that, and as Roxas's best friend, I give you two my blessing." I peak out from Axel's shirt and Sora flashes me a grin. Riku just smirks and fist pumps with Axel.

"Nice Ax. You're good with me, so long as you keep Rox happy." Demyx squeals and pulls us into a group hug.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Roxy! You have my blessing all the way!" He finally pulls away and sits back down next to Zexion. Zexion nods at me with a smile, but sends Axel his famous death glare that makes people cry.

"Hurt a single blonde hair of his and I will _rip_ your eyes out and _shove_ then down your throat, so you can see me _ripping_ your lifeless carcass apart." His tone is scarily calm, his mouth set in a snarl. Axel pales as everybody is silent.

"Y-You have my word that I will _never_ hurt Roxas." Zexion suddenly grins brightly and nods.

"Good to know. And again, a _really_ nice job on, _marking,_" he gestures to around my neck"your territory." I blush and I rub my bruised neck.

"Gee, thanks Zexy." Marluxia smirks proudly and throws and arm around Vexen.

"Aw, my little Roxy is all grown up." I blush pink and I smile at Marluxia.

"So, what happened?" We all look over at a confused Tidus, whose eyes are still obviously checking out my 'Axel Zone', not even paying attention. Axel narrows his eyes at Tidus and puts my pants in my lap, covering the boxers from any wandering eyes.

"Listen up dumb ass; I'll put this nice and simple for ya. Me," He points to himself "and Roxas," He points to me "had _hot_, _sweaty_, _passionate,_ sex."

I smirk as Tidus finally registers what Axel was saying. I'm not embarrassed with me and Axel going at it when it comes to Tidus. Maybe he'll get the hint that I don't FUCKING LIKE HIM, and go after somebody else. Tidus's face contorts in anger.

"The fuck! Why would your little whore self go after Circus Clown over here instead of the guy who's been after your sweet ass? Fuck, how much did he pay? Slut like you probably dished it out for free. Just like your whore ass mother, trying to get in my dad's pants."

_Oh_.

_**HELL.**_

_No_.

In a flash I was on him. I tackle him to the ground, punching his face over and over, feeling the flesh break under my fists.

"**Never**,"

punch

"**ever**"

punch

"say** anything**"

punch

"about my** mother**!"

Ooh, I think I just broke his nose! And his face… I finally get pulled off of Tidus by a reluctant Marluxia and Vexen, but not without me giving a few good kicks. Tidus moans and rolls to his side, clutching his stomach. I was seething, absolute _livid_. But the sight of Tidus's face makes it a little better.

I shrug off the hold on me and I keep my head low, trying to hold back he tears. I walk calmly past a groaning Tidus, past the camping stuff, and right out of the camp part and over to the ranch area.

Nobody follows.

Smart of them.

**Sadly, this is the last update until like, next week. I is really sorry, pleae enjoy more yaoi while I'm away~!**


	10. A chat with Sora!

**Hola, I is back~! Sorry for the loonngg wait, but I'm currently under watch by my dad, who is ALWAYS down here now and is bugging me. So, my updates are gonna be scare! BUT I'm still gonna pull through, just because of all the AWESOME REVIEWERS, READERS, AND FANS! Enjoy~!**

"I feel terrible!"

I groan loudly and I run my hands through my hair. "I can't do anything to help the love of my life!"

Cloud and Leon came from the loud shouts and we told them that Tidus fell off a horse. They bought it and they took him to the camp's infirmary. Good thing Xemnas isn't here this week… Sora pats my head before standing up.

"I'll go talk to him. He just needs to get something off his chest. Leave it to Paopu Boy!" With that, he races off after Roxas. I snort and I glance over at Riku. "He's a bundle of joy, isn't he?" Riku glares back at me, but ends up grinning.

"And yours is a smart ass with a pretty feisty side." I cock my eyebrow at Riku. "Surely you're not talking about _my_ Roxas…"

I think a few times I've seen him be like that, but towards Tidus. Other than that, he's a cutesy little blonde that loves to giggle and blush… Riku and Zexion exchange glances. "Axel, to be totally truthful, we've never seen Roxas like this before. I can't even remember the last time he's _giggled_. If _ever_."

I blink at them.

"What?" Zexion shrugs. "Ax, usually Roxas would smash your balls in if you even _tried_ to kiss his _cheek_." Demyx laughs, returning with a guitar. "Oh yes, our little Roxas is truly in love with you Axel. He hasn't even _tried_ to smack you."

I blink again.

Roxas, is feisty?

Ever since I've meet him he's been a ball of fuckin' mess when ever I even look at him… I wouldn't mind meeting _that_ Roxas… I mean, I love how he is, but he's feisty? I smirk. I _like_ feisty. Riku shrugs.

"Who knows? Maybe after this little incident the glamor of finally having somebody to hold and love him will disappear and his feisty side will appear?" I suddenly frown.

"Wait, does this mean Roxas might now be all cuddly and kissy?" Zexion smirks and his eyes tell all. I groan loudly and I flop back against the ground, ignoring the pain.

"Life fucking sucks." Suddenly Demyx hovers above me and holds out a second guitar. "This is Roxas's baby. Play it, love it, and cherish it. Now sing Cowboy." I sit up and I take the guitar in my hands, smiling as Demyx sits next to me.

"You got it."  
-

Fucking Tidus.

Fucking gravel.

Fucking _rain_.

Yes, the sky had the nerve to start fucking pouring rain, and throw in a few lightning bolts here and there too! Just kidding, that would be too cliché… but the sky is getting dark with clouds, and the fact that night is nearing. At least I put my pants on already…

A sudden neighing interrupts my thoughts, causing me to look up. I see Lea in his enclosure, starring straight at me, as if telling me to come over. I scowl as I do. I climb on the white fence, resting there, starring at Lea.

"Hey. You up for talking? Or, more like listening?" Did Lea, just…nod? I smile at the horse. "Heh. Smart horse. I see why Axel likes you so much." Lea's ears perk up at the sound of his owner's name. I grin at Lea, thinking of Axel more.

"You're really lucky to have Axel as an owner Lea. He's caring, sweet, and sexy, a bit of a pervert, did I mention he's fucking drop dead sexy? A sex on legs _god_!" I grin stupidly at the vivid memories created only hours ago. Axel's hands wandering my body, making me moan and wither beneath him, _screaming_ his name over and over…

"Thinking about Axel again?"

I gasp loudly, holding down a scream as I look over at the intruder of my thoughts. I breathe out a sigh and I glare daggers at Sora. "Yes. But not funny! You scared me shitless!" Sora chuckles and shakes his head.

"I can easily tell your 'Axel thinking' face. But this one looked as if he was here right now, doing the dirty deed with you on the ground right now." I roll my eyes and I laugh slightly.

"You can always read me like a book. But Sora, why am I suddenly like this? On rare occasions do I blush, and I don't think I've ever _giggled_ before in my _life_. And when ever Axel smirks or winks at me, I'm total mush! This isn't the ferocious Roxas I am." Sora laughs and shakes his head.

"That's love, Roxas. Do you think Zexion had any reason to even smile all the time like he does now before Demyx came along? You're still the same Roxas you always were, but now you have somebody to come home to, to look forward to seeing, to be able to kiss and be romanced, hell you even have a fuckin snuggle buddy now!" This makes me laugh.

"Or maybe it's just this camping air. I'll test it!" I cock my eye brow at Sora. "And how exactly are you gonna do that?" Sora suddenly pulls a face, trying to be seductive. "You have beautiful eyes baby cakes."

I blink.

I blink again.

We burst out laughing, doubling over. I almost loose my grip on the fence because I was laughing so hard. "S-Sora, don't do that again! For the sake of my stomach, don't!" After we calm down, he agrees. "Alright, fine. But see? It only happens with Axel! That's means you're in _loooovvveee~!"_

He bats his eyes at me, causing me to laugh. "Thanks Sor." He nods, but suddenly goes serious. "Now, mind telling me the reason you stormed off like that? Because I _know_ it's not about Axel. Spill." I sigh and I rub my face tiredly. That nap in Axel's bed did almost nothing.

"Tidus got to me. I can handle him going after me, but not my mother. I can handle him calling me a whore, a slut, all those mean words, but not my mom. That woman gave me everything! A place to live, love and affection, everything her baby boy needs, no matter the cost."

"And I guess it's my right as a son, her only protector, to defend her from harsh things like what Tidus is saying. She's alone, Sora! She only has _me!_ And when she tries to find love, she gets called a _whore_! Why can't people let her be _happy_? I want her to experience the same thing I feel with Axel. Everything _you _said Sora! I'm a terrible son if I can't even let her have one simple thing to call her own…"

Sora rubs my back affectionately. "Rox, you're not a terrible son. You're the best one she could have! You're letting in potential fathers, and that just right there makes her happy! Forget about Tidus and what he said Roxas, you're mom is really hot, so she has no problem getting out there and finding herself a man!"

I look over at Sora and I glare at him harshly. "Gross! You just called my mom hot!" He smirks and shrugs. "Guilty as charged." I narrow my eyes at him.

"3." His eyes widen and he hops off the fence.

"I was kidding! You're moms not hot at all!" He's dead.

"2…" Sora bolts like I did earlier, screaming for Riku. I chuckle darkly, looking back over at Lea. He had moved closer, close enough to pet. I smile at him.

"Thanks for listening Lea." I reach my hand out to pet his snout. He doesn't even flinch. He puts his nose in my hand, making a satisfied noise. "You're a great horse, Lea. Don't ever forget that."

With that, I hop off the fence and I take after Sora, feeling…lighter.

Happier.

**Wooooooww, I is DONE! And just as I was posting this, my dad came down and clicked on this tab, looking my story over. Good thing I didn't have anything, you know, in here... LOL look ofrward for my next updates!**


	11. Candy for dinner!

**Woow, another chapter up~! Thanks to allll my reviewers, story followers, story favs, author favs, and well, any READERS~! (But reviews are nice too~!)**

"Aw, one more song? Please?"

I roll my eyes at Demyx's begging and I give in. "Alright, but if I get fired for not doing my work I'm blaming _you_." He shrugs and grins, strumming his guitar.

"Oh well. I can live with that. How's Roxas's guitar working out for ya?" I grin down at the sky blue acoustic and the golden cursive name at the corner proclaiming Roxas.

"I didn't know he played, honestly. I did when I was younger, so that's why I'm a little rusty." Riku laughs from his seat on the ground. "Yea right! Your sparkling compared to Demyx."

Demyx sticks his tongue out at Riku. "Meanie! Zexy! Come to my rescue!"Zexion in return shakes his head. "Sorry, but if you don't remember I'm the sexy cowboy of Roxas's dreams!"

"ZEXION! MY DARLING!"

We all look up to see Roxas and Sora standing in front of the fire. Sora's busy laughing while Roxas holds out his arms for a hug towards Zexion while speaking in a girly pitched voice, batting his eyelashes. Zexion, with total seriousness, stands up and holds his arms out to Roxas.

"Roxas, my love! You came to me!" Roxas puts his hand to the back of his head and sighs.

"Oh yes, it was so hard being away from you! Embrace me my love!" By now, Sora, Demyx and Riku are flopping on the ground dying with laughter while I watch the display with slight jealousy. I set his guitar down and out of the way so it doesn't get ruined. Who knows what they're up too.

"Of course my dear Roxas!" Zexion walks over and sweeps Roxas into his arms bridal style and walks over to a log. He puts one foot on it and holds out Roxas like a prize. "I have claimed my property bitches!"

Roxas looks over and playfully glares at him. "Fuck you Zexion! I'm not your property! I am with another!" Zexion fake gasps and turns his head away in disgust.

"How dare you! Fine then! Be happy with your _new_ lover!" He walks over and stares down at me. "Get this wench out of my sight!"

He drops Roxas on my lap with fake disgust and walks over to Demyx. He stares at him for a moment before sitting on his crossed legs. I look down at Roxas, who in return wraps his arm around my neck with a grin. I in return frown a bit.

"Are you alright?" His grin slips into a small smile.

"Yea. I'm alright. Sora always knows how to make things better by talking. We grew up together, went to school together, and created awesome memories together…" We look over at Sora who is currently braiding Riku's long hair while laughing at something Demyx said while Zexion watches with an amused expression.

"And we're there for each other when we need it the most. One time, during a stupid fight we were having, my mother was sent to the hospital because she twisted her ankle running down the stairs. In the hospital I never left her side even though it was a minor injury"

"And when Sora found out what happened, he came rushing down there with a huge bouquet of roses and an apology. So no matter what happens, were always there for each other. A shoulder to cry on, a place to crash, and a family to be apart of… Sora's my brother. Then again, so are Demyx, Zexion, and Riku. But they're more like the dad's of my life."

Roxas grins at the set of boys a few feet from us. "That's…great, Roxas." He frowns up at me. "Something wrong?" I shrug and I stare into the fire. "

You have to be grateful of what you have. I've never had friends of my own, ever. I just didn't fit in, with my hair and what not. You guys coming here; _amazing_ things happened that I never thought would." He cocks his head to the side questionably.

"What?" I laugh a little and I take in everything for the umpteenth time. "I finally got friends, finally got a love life, _finally_ got people who actually _care_ about me. I must be on fates side."

Little did any of us know, this is not going to last for long…

I smile up at Axel.

"Axel, I'm so happy for you." I had no idea about Axel… He suddenly smirks down at me. "Well, that story deserves some Roxy Sugar then." I blink up at him. "What?" His smirk turns feral.

"I _said_, I want some Roxy Sugar." He traces patters on my thigh, nearing my crotch. I blush and I narrow my eyes at him. "Axel, you _had_ your Roxy Sugar. About around noon, too. So…not that long ago." He pouts down at me. "Please? I'll make it worth your while."

I blush even harder as he fingers the bottom of my –his- shirt. I push him away though. "A-Axel, later." He grins devilishly at me. "So that's a yes?" I roll my eyes and sigh. "Fine. But in return you owe me a foot rub for making me walk across all the gravel." He hums about it for a second before nodding.

"Deal. Seal it with a kiss?" I grin at him and I kiss his cheek. "There. I sealed it with a kiss." He pouts at me and gives me puppy dog eyes. "Please? Maybe _I_ can seal it with a kiss." He leans in close, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear before chuckling into it.

"Where should I kiss you? Any suggestions?" I giggle slyly as I fold my hands on my lap. "How about you try and find my favorite spot?" He presses a kiss to my ear.

"Well, I know you're ticklish in some places, and I know some places that can make you moan, and I know some places that can make you _wild_." I laugh lightly and I press closer to him. "How about you kiss everywhere, then." He chuckles deeply and nibbles on my ear. "Mhn, I like _that_ idea."

"Alright love birds, stop molesting each other long enough to put away the guitars." As if on cue, I feel a few sprinkles land on my hair and cheek. "Wait, you got my guitar out?"

I scramble out of Axel's lap and I find my guitar resting against the log we were on. I grab it and I hold it to my chest protectively from the world. "Who got my baby out?" Demyx meekly raises his hand. Roxas sends him an icy glare, one that sent a strange shiver own my spine.

"Why did you take her out into the world? She delicate!" Demyx smiles sheepishly. "I just wanted to play a set with Axel and Riku." Riku's voice is the whole reason he's in the art school. He got a full ride for his talented voice, and on the first day of school is when he found Sora. And now, here they are.

"Wait." I turn to Axel, surprised. "You sing?" He grins shyly at me.

"Not a lot, but yes. I could sing a little for you someday, if you like." I nod with a smile.

"I'd like that."

A big water drop lands on my forehead as I look to the sky. I groan and shake my head. "Let's call it a night guys." Sora pouts. "What about dinner?" Riku stands up along with Zexion and Demyx. "We'll snack on your candy stash."

"YAY, CANDY FOR DINNER!" Sora rushes to his tent, dragging Riku with him. Demyx grabs his guitar and grins at Axel. "See ya tomorrow Ax man." Demyx grabs Zexion's hand and drags him towards their tents. I turn around and I find Axel closer than before. I grin up at him.

"See you tomorrow?" He cups my face and leans down so our lips are brushing. "It's a date." I lean into the kiss, sighing happily.

"Roxas."

I squeak and I pull away from Axel like his lips were fire to see a satisfied looking Leon with slightly askew hair and a pair of unbuttoned jeans with Cloud's? shirt on.

"I advise you to be heading to your tent. There's still one more day here, so don't think you're of the hook from learning anything yet. Say goodnight to…Mr. Aku?" I glance over at Axel who in return waves with a smirk. "Mr. Leonhart."

Leon gives me a hard stare before I turn away from his eyes. I turn to Axel with a red face. "G-Goodnight. Mr.…Aku." I stick my hand out to Axel, who in return takes it. "Goodnight, my sexy Roxy."

He kisses my hand while his eyes roam my body. I blush and slowly take my hand back before turning to Leon. He stares at me for a few seconds before going to stare at Axel. "Goodnight."

Axel nods and turns to leave. As he passes me, his hand grabs my ass. I squeak and I turn around, ready to snap at him, but he was gone.

"See you tomorrow, bright and early Roxas." I nod at him and mutter my goodnights before charging into my tent, ready to tell what just happened and listen to their rants and stories.

They really _are_ my family…


	12. Dog piles and confessions!

**Hey guys~! Sorry for not updating in for EVER, but some...things, have been on my plate so it's been tough to get on the computer and upload a chapter! But this one is pretty long to make up for it! And By the way, I'm going to be gone for about a week and a half, maybe more because of a visit to my moms~~! And then schools starting on the 16, so boo... ANYWAY, read away~~  
**

XAxelX

I groan tiredly as I slam the button down on my alarm to shut it up. I sit up and stretch my long arms with a sigh before throwing off my covers. I've been getting home really late ever since Destiny Collage came to visit. All thanks to my little blondie and his group of friends.

Ah, Roxas.

The little angel that fell into my life. With a goofy grin I get up and head to the bathroom to start the shower. It's strange though. I feel as if I've been in love with Roxas forever but we met only days ago… The first time I saw him my heart started picking up speed, my brain went to mush and I swear time stopped. It was the strangest yet best thing that had happened to me.

Maybe I should ask my doctor again about that concussion I got when I was 12… I shrug as I step into the steaming water. I wonder when Mansex is coming back from his booty call with his dog Siax? I should ask for some time off after Roxas and his school leaves tomorrow?

I could surprise him at home with a bouquet of roses or something romantic like that. And then his pretty blue eyes would widen in sight of me and he would break out in a heart stopping grin before throwing himself at me. I would catch him and lead him in a sweet kiss before picking him up bridal style.

He would giggle adorably while a cute blush crawls up his cheeks before I drop him on the couch. I would climb over him with my signature smirk before leading him into a heavy make out. Listening to his whimpers and mewls as I reach into his tight jeans…

I-I better stop now… I quickly turn the water to cold for a bit while thinking about, _other things._ I really should call my doctor about that concussion; maybe he can remind me about the symptoms… I turn of the water and hop out of the shower, quickly toweling off before grabbing my clothes. I wonder if the doctors are in sometime this weekend? If they are that would be an awesome time to ask about my memory loss again.

I quickly I button my worn black and red flannel shirt before rolling the sleeves up to my elbows before pulling on my boots. I head to my kitchen while typing my hair back into a loose ponytail before grabbing my hat. As I head out, I check the time. 6:30. Crap, I slept in! I hurry out and I start on my daily chores for the day.

xRoxasx

After I wake up everybody's lazy ass and we all finally manage to get outside the tent, we're greeted by the smell of pancakes. We all glance at each other in wonder as we set off to find the source of this wonderful miracle called breakfast.

We wind up by the campfire pit to see Marluxia and Vexen frying up some cakes of heaven over a small fire. They whole class is there, including Cloud and Leon. The whole class was eating the fluffy cakes, save fore Tidus who is in yet _another_ lip lock with Yuna…

Saying his face is okay is a lie.

It's bruised black and blue. Everywhere. I smirk as me and Sora take a log while Riku, Demyx, and Zexion take to the ground.

"Morning boys. How was your night?" As the others give their replies, I glance at Leon. I catch him giving me a smirk before continuing to talk with Cloud. …Crap.

"Here ya go Roxy!" Marluxia hands me a plate with 3 HUGE pancakes on them with a patch of butter at the top. I take is hungrily, before wiping the drool from my mouth. And when I say these things are huge, I mean HUGE! They're so big they're too big rot the glass plate! One could equal about 3!

"Good. Now that you're all awake and alive, barley in Tidus's case," The class let's out a round of giggles and snickers as Tidus pulls a confused face.

"Wha-?" I roll my eyes, already annoyed with him. "What, too many big words for you Tidus? Or should we all speak in douche bag for you?"

Tidus narrows his eyes at me while the class laughs even more before getting scolded by Cloud. Leon continues.

"As I was saying. For the past week, I'm sure you've _all_ been busy with having a wonderful camping trip. No work, all play, am I correct?" The class mumbles their answer, all the same. Yes. Leon gives Cloud a strange look as he blushes and gives a 'yes' also.

"Ehem. _Anyway_, for this last full day, we are assigning you all a project. We want you to create something creative to represent your best memory of the trip. It can be rap, a painting, a set of pictures, a poem, _something_. Now, you have today to complete your project and at dinner we will share with everybody what you've came up with. You guys can start whenever." We all nod and they smile back.

"Excellent. Now carry on." They turn to leave, but Leon looks back at me. "And Roxas," I look up with a mouthful of pancakes "try and keep it appropriate."

I blush heavily as the class gives out cat calls and wolf whistles. I start choking on my food, having it flying out on the ground. Everybody laughs as Sora pats my back while giggling. I glare at everybody before polishing off my pancakes. After Sora, Riku, Zexion, and Demyx are done eating, we all meet in the AkuRoku Spot to try and figure out what we're going to do for our project. Sora stretches and lets out a small sigh.

"Well I got nothin'. How 'bout you guys?" Demyx shrugs as he dissembles a leaf. "I was going to take a bunch of pictures around the campsite and but them in a huge collage on a poster bored." We all nod. Zexion speaks up next.

"I was going to write a piece of literature about the world I've seen while on the trip. In calligraphy text" Riku snorts and covers his heart. "Real deep Zex."

Zexion cracks a grin and playfully punches him in the shoulder. "What about you pretty boy?"

Riku rolls his eyes with a grin. "Well, I was going to write a song about our time together here and how a lot of people always take for granted their own friendships and never realize that friends are your family." Me and Sora snort with giggles at Riku's serious face. "What?!"

We look away with failing straight faces. "Noting, nothing."

"No, really!" Me and Sora glance at each other before the brunette finally answers. "Get any more girly Riku and we could give you Namine's old bras." We all burst out in laughter as Riku glares at us. Me and Demyx collapse on each other in our fit of giggles as Riku suddenly gives Sora a strange smirk. Sora's eyes widen as he scoots backwards.

"R-Riku... y-you're scarring me…" Riku, like a lion with his prey, slowly crawls towards Sora with that weird smirk. "Very funny joke _Sora_. I think that you deserve a visit."

Sora visibly pales as he tries to crawl away still facing Riku. "F-From who?" Riku's smirk gets bigger as he gets closer to Sora.

"From the… TICKLE MONSTER!"

Sora squeals loudly as Riku pounces on him causing them to fall backwards. In a matter of seconds Riku has Sora squealing and laughing with tears steaming down his face." R-Riku s-stop! I-I can't b-breath!" Riku's freakish smirk grows even wider. "Only if you let me show you how much of a real man I am!"

We all make a face except for Sora who takes to blushing slightly. He looks over at us pleadingly while Riku continues his onslaught. "H-Help me!" We all glance at each other with devious grins.

"Dog pile?" Zexion and Demyx nod slowly, wicked grins slipping on their faces. "Dog pile."

Riku glances over at us, confused. "What was that?" We all stand up, closing in on them. "DOG PILE!" Riku's eyes widen to the size if dinner plates. "What?! NO"

We all laugh like maniacs as we tackle Riku, causing him to crush Sora. Sora coughs between laughs. "N-Not any better g-guys." I struggle under Zexion's strangely heavy body. Well, that's probably because Demyx is sprawled on top of him…

"At least we saved you!" Sora lets out a dramatic cough. "Not on my end…"

We laugh as Sora continues to struggle under us. Suddenly, somebody's elbow comes in contact with my side. Not hard enough to hurt, just a light poke. I break out in sudden giggles before covering my mouth. No…

"Oooooh, I think I found Roxas's _tickle_ _spot_!" I shake my head quickly while covering my laughs. "No no, I was just thinking of something Hayner said to me one time." I can just _feel_ the smirks spreading on their faces…

"Oh realllly…" I try to shy away from the elbow under the weight of all the other college students.

"Y-Yea! T-That's right! Now can you guys get up? I'm losing my blood circulation…" For some reason, we all roll off each other with no complaint, just slight snickers. We all return to our original positions with Sora rubbing his back with a scowl on his face.

"Yea, no more dog piles. This isn't like when we were in elementary…" Demyx laughs and stretches. "Or in middle school." Zexion cracks his back with a grunt. "Same with high school…" Riku blows a piece of silvery hair out of his face before cracking a huge grin.

"Now we can add collage to the list." I sigh and I rest my chin in my hands and stare off at the trees lovingly. "Ah, memories. How fun they are." Sora laughs and gives me a light push. "What ever you say, Rox."

As Sora's hand falls back on the ground, his fingers graze my side before claiming a spot on the grass. No, not again! I let out some short giggles before clamping my hands over my mouth trying to suppress my laughs again. Sora raises his eyebrows at me with a grin forming.

"I _knew_ it! You _are_ ticklish!" I pale and shake my head quickly. "No, I swear!" Sora cackles evilly as he leans closer. "_Liar_. We know you too well Roxas… You have a _tickle spot_." I sigh and hold my hands up in a friendly gesture while leisurely standing up.

"Alright, you got me. I have a tickle spot. Now, let's just all calmly-"

"GET HIM!"

I screech like I did when I slipped on Chester's pee and I take off out of the woods with everybody on my heels. I pass the other students working on their projects; pass the lake where campers are canoeing, (where the hell where they when I was fucking drowning?! Oh well, at least I got Axel to kiss me…) past the corals with Lea and 13 mat- OH MY GOD! …Didn't see that…- right into the barn and into a hard, sweaty, toned, muscular chest.

Whoa, what?!

I hear the others footsteps behind me, closing in. My heart picks up speed, going so fast I think Mr. Hard Abs can hear it… Wait, I know that trail of dark red hair trailing down that hard stomach, and disappearing into their pair of black worn jeans sitting low on their hips to tell that they're going commando, crap. I wipe the small trail of drool coming out of my mouth with a pink blush. Suddenly I hear that deep sexy laughter that I've grown used to hearing.

"My eyes are up here, cutie." I look up and I'm met with a pair of green emerald eyes sparking with amusement. I blush even harder as I stutter out my plea for help from being tickled, only to be made into a jumbled mess of words by my traumatized brain of getting an up close image of a half naked Axel.

"Help, tickle, hot," my eyes graze over Axel's muscular tanned arms and stomach "take me." This only makes the red head laugh more.

"Slow down Roxy babe, I know your tongue tied at my sexiness but I can barley understand you." He leans down so that we're eye level with a light smirk tugging at his lips as he cups my chin and tilts it up while his other hand places itself on the small of my back. "Now, mind telling me what you're so frantic about this morning?"

I hear their footsteps approaching, getting louder while accompanied by giggles. I take a deep breath of air, trying to calm my heart.

"During a massive dog pile Zex poked me in the side and I giggled and they got suspicious and then a few minutes later Sora found my tickle spot and now they're after me and I ran all the way here and I ran into you and you're shirtless and sweaty and your muscles are hot and you're really sexy so kiss me."

He blinks. Once, twice, three times. "What?"

I sigh as I roll my eyes. I bunch my hands in his crimson hair and I push his head forward, making his lips meet mine. I hungrily kiss him as I arch up, wanting to feel his hot skin on mine as one of his hands immediately go to my ass while the other stays on my cheek. I mewl into the kiss as he gropes my backside, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth greedily.

I moan as he tilts his head and kisses me deeper, tonguing me with skill while his hand slips up my shirt and inches upwards. We stay like this, hungrily roaming each others mouths with some moans slipped in until my lungs ache for air. He pulls away slowly, taking my bottom lip in his teeth and gently nibbling on it with half lidden eyes. I smile sheepishly at him as he lets my lip go, his hand still running over my abdomen.

"Mind telling me what that was all about? But _slower_?" I blush as I look away. Sadly, 'away', is down at his rock hard stomach. "I-"

"Found him! He's in here being raped by Axel!"

"Can't rape the willing!" Axel calls back to Riku while laughing. I grin up at him, forgetting that I'm supposed to run. "And who said I'm willing?" Axel chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"Because I'm supposed to ignore that fact that my little blonde boyfriend said 'hot' after getting an eyeful of my abs and muttering 'take me'? Oh, and let's not forget the part where you say you ran into me and I'm all sweaty and shirtless and my muscles are hot and I'm really sexy so kiss you.

I think that might be considered as willing, don't you? Especially after you forced me into a heavy make out session? Not that I'm complaining, of course. And I guess we throw the fact away that we already had hot sex in my bed, right?" I blush a hard crimson and I look at the ground while Riku makes a disgusted sound. I glance over at him with a hard glare.

"Oh, shut it! It's not like I've never heard you and Sora at night! Or during the day. Or that one time in the hallway! Thanks to you I had to force my mom to get hardwood flooring and now I always slip around on it! And to make things worse, Chester peed on the floor and I end up crashing into damned coat racks making a fool of myself in front of company!" Riku pulls a smirk while walking into the barn.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Aerith invited Zack over." I snort and I roll my eyes. "No, but it's your fault that you and Sora-"

"Riku! What are you standing around for?! TICKLE HIM!"

I barley have time to register the pile of bodies hurtling towards me and make a last chance plea for help to my oh so distracting- wait, did Axel say _boyfriend_?! I get tackled to the ground with war cries being thrown into the air. I try and push them off, but it's too late. Their hands find my sides and start their assault, making me wither and laugh beneath them as they continue their onslaught, ignoring my pleas.

"N-No stop! Haha, p-please, I'm b-haha b-begging you! A-Axie!" Through the tears of laughter, I see my red headed sex god grinning down at me. "A-Axie! Save m-me, hahaha and I'll let you have me a-all you w-want!"

Axel's eyes widen bigger than plates before his face breaks out in a shit eating grin like I told him I won the lottery. But suddenly his winning grin turns into a cocky smirk. He leans against a post holding up the barn and crosses his arms casually while looking me over.

"Sorry baby, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. This is pretty enjoyable to watch." I glare up at him through the laughter and giggles. "D-Dick!"

This only causes him to laugh his ass off. After their assault is finally done, I'm let up with an aching gut and a tear streaked face. I sit up while letting out a few giggles while wiping my face with my shirt. "Do that again and I swear to god I'll slice off your dicks at night." Riku smirks at me while cleaning under his nails.

"Well I hate to brag, but who said my dick isn't going to be occupied?" Sora blushes hard and promptly throws his converse shoe at Riku's head. "Ass!"

I stand up and I stretch with a few popping sounds coming from my joints. "Well I see Riku has his revenge already." Riku rubs his sore head while glaring at me. "And that would be…?" I grin down at him smugly. "No sex from Sora."

His eyes go wide as he looks to Sora for help, only to receive a harsh, icy glare. Riku sighs and shakes his head. "Damn…" Demyx nervously looks up at me with puppy dog eyes. "What about me Roxas? Am I in trouble?" I give him a wicked smirk before fixing a few of my spikes back to normal.

"No more of Aerith's cookies. And Zex," said friend looks up with a straight face "you're good. Carry on." Zexion flashes me a smirk while Demyx looks as if I kicked Melodious. He's gotten really attached to that horse over the week. Axel walks over to me and tightly wraps his arm around my waist possessively.

"Who's Aerith?" I glower at his toned chest before sending a fist into his pectoral. "Ow! What was that for?!"

I smile up at him and I snuggle into his embrace. "Payback for not helping me. And Aerith is my mom. I told you about her that one day I sung in Marluxia's class. We talked about our home lives and what not. 'Member?" Axel slowly nods with a smile.

"Oh yea, I do! You didn't give away much though. I wanna know more about the wonderful woman that created you." I roll my eyes with a half grin. Wait till I tell Aerith about this. My boyfriend is hitting on my mother. Actually, I haven't really thought about Axel meeting my mom.

Would Aerith approve of Axel? I mean, I know she's an awesome mom, but she still has a very protective side to her…plus she has revenge on my head… And are me and Axel serious enough that I can take him to meet Aerith?

I know we _are_ pretty serious as it is, I mean we had sex and we fell in love at first sight. But can I see me and Axel settling down and having a family together? Holy crap, maybe that's a little fast… What am I thinking? This whole thing is going fast! I mean, we told each other we love each other after a few days of knowing each other, and then we proceeded to have sex! I mean...wow…

"Hey, are you alright?" I perk up at the soft attentive voice. I find Axel's bright eye's dulled with worry. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything about meeting your mom. I-I guess it's going a little fast, but considering our situation I thought that maybe it would be alright. I'm sor-"

I press my finger to his lips, silencing him. I give him a soft smile. "I _live_ for the fast lane." He smiles back brightly behind my index finer. "I think that it's a great idea, Axie. Aren't you a little nervous, though?" He just gives me his signature smirk. "Hey, Axel Aku doesn't get _nervous_."

I cock my eyebrow at him with a disbelieving look. "So you were totally confident when you told me you loved me?" He chuckles and nods. "Of course!" I laugh and shake my head. "It's alright Axie; you don't have to admit it. I'll let it slide this time." He playfully glares down at me. "I'm gonna make you pay for that Blondie." I smirk up at him cockily. "Oh yea? How?"

He just flashes me a smirk before grabbing my waist and hoisting me over his shoulder. I squeal before breaking out in laughter as I pound on his back. "Axel! Let me down!" Axel starts walking forward while laughing deeply. "Nope! You're being punished for doubting me!" I continue to struggle, wondering where the rest of the guys went.

"Axel, seriously! I need to work on my project!" He stops for a minute but doesn't put me down. "What project?" I sigh, giving up. "We have to create something that represents our best memory from the trip as our last full day here."

I feel Axel tense up and abruptly stop walking. He slowly sets me down with a blank stare.

What's he thinking?

XAxelX

That's right. Roxas is leaving tomorrow. Once he's gone, it'll be back to the cold night alone in bed, the boring and endless days, and no warm, happy, giggling blondes to pick my spirits up. What if Roxas finds somebody else that can make him happy? What if he forgets about me?

And what happens with Tidus when they leave? I know he's been getting worse, Roxas's has told me about he sneaky gropes and the sexual stares. What if he tries something and I'm not there to protect Roxas from him? What if Tidus ends up _raping_ him? Oh, god… No…

"Axel? Axel, please don't cry."

I come back to reality at the broken voice below me. Am I crying? I haven't cried since my dad last abused me… I look down at the teary eyed blonde whose bottom lip is quivering. If this wasn't a serious situation, I would find this ridiculously cute. He reaches up and wipes away the tears I didn't know I had streaming down my face only to have some finally coming down his.

I quickly wrap my arms around Roxas's small frame and I bury my nose in his golden spikes while letting the tears fall and sobbing quietly like I've grown able to do ever since my father started abusing me so I didn't give him another reason to hit me.

"A-Axel." Roxas wraps his arms around me while digging his cold nose into my neck as his tears fall on my chest.

"I-I don't want anything to h-happen to you Roxas. I-I love you so much and your leaving me." I squeeze him tighter as if he might vanish right now. "I don't want to be _alone_ again. I want to see your warm smile everyday, your bubbly laugh and your breathtaking eyes. What if Tidus does something to you while you're away? I couldn't live with my self I let you get hurt. God Roxas, _I don't want you to go_." Roxas sniffles into me as I finish my confession before wiping away a few tears.

"I l-love you too Axel. And I don't want to leave as much as you do, but I-I have to go." This only makes me cry harder. It's the cold truth. Roxas is leaving. "I have to take care of Aerith, I have to finish my education, I have to make money to pay the bills… I have people to take care of, Axel.

I don't want to leave as much as you do. I would love nothing more than for you to hold me day and night, to be by my side. It'll be okay, I promise. We can still call each other, and I could visit you on days off, and…and…" I sigh brokenly into his hair while my tears slow.

"Roxas. Just promise me something." He wipes away all his tears before sniffling loudly. "Yea?" I stroke his golden locks while resting my cheek on his head.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." Roxas sighs quietly. "Axel I told you-"

"No. I mean never leave me for another. I want to be the last one you think of when you fall asleep and the first one you think of when you wake. I mean, don't dump my lonely ass after you leave." He giggles a bit before smiling into my neck.

"I promise." I give him one last tight hug while grinning.

"Thank you, Roxas. Now, let's work on that project."

**Tada~~ Now, this is going to be the last update of Camping Trip UNTIL I GET BACK! THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET FOLKS! LOOK FORWARD TO MORE CHAPTERS! WOOW!**


	13. Make outs and PDA!

**Hey guys! I'm under the weather (still) so this chapter might not be the fantastic... Uber sorry! Okay, read on!**

xRoxasx

Before I can respond a group of collective aww's and whistles make me jump and spin around. I blush heavily before groaning and burying my head in my hands while Axel just laughs. The whole class is standing in the entry way of the barn, cheering and whistling like they won the lottery.

"Why, god? Why me?" Axel slings his arm around my shoulders while smirking at the group. "Well, the countless times you screamed his name in vain yesterday might have egged him on." I swiftly punch Axel in the chest while ignoring the wolf whistles. "How did you all know we were here?"

Sora and Demyx push their way to the front with huge grins. "We told them that stuff was going down. And they got to see an awesome show!" I narrow my eyes at the two. "How much did you all see?" One of the girl students twirl their hair while giggling. "We saw Axel throw you over his shoulder then from there you two cried about leaving each other then you promised to stay with each other. Really cute, guys!"

But I hardly focus on her words. I focus on her wandering eyes all over my boyfriends exposed chest and arms. I growl loudly and I grip Axel's soft red hair and crush his lips to mine while sending that bitch my best glare. Axel's green eyes narrow before pushing me against a wooden beam and kissing me harder, getting the hint. I block out the wolf whistles and smirk at the huff from the girl. As Axel's tongue explores my mouth yet again, I moan extra loudly before pulling away slowly. I look over at the ditz with a cold smirk and eyes that say 'mine bitch'.

"Damn right." Axel laughs and pokes my nose. "I didn't peg you for the jealous type Roxas." I scowl up at him, biting at his finger. "I claim what's mine." Axel grins down at me before stealing another kiss. "Good. Now, stop pushing off that project." I whine childishly but Axel puts his finger on my lips.

"No buts! Now, do yo have an idea of what you want to do?" I silently mull over my idea before breaking out in a thousand watt smile. "I have the perfect idea. Does this town have any art stores?" Axel slowly nods. "Yea, there's this small shop that sells almost anything. I'm pretty sure it'll have what you need." I grin excitedly before grabbing Axel's hand and dragging him out the barn, past the class.

"Great! Can you take me there?" Axel scratches the back of his head nervously. "Well I don't know if I can take you off the grounds without permission Roxy." I slow down and I pout at him with puppy dog eyes. "You can ask Leon and Cloud for me." Axel gives me a steeled look. "No." I pout even more as I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his.

"Please? I can give you a nice, long, soothing massage? I can use Sora's warming lotion and rub it all over your toned, muscular abs." I purr in his ear while I place his hands on my lower back, dangerously close to my ass. "T-That sounds, like heaven. B-But I'm seme." I frown before kissing under his ear. Damn it…

"Fine then. You can rub warm lotion all over my back, hearing me moan your name as you grind down on me, making me _beg_ for you to finally screw me senseless into the mattress, or the headboard, or against the wall…" I drawl out my words sensually with a victory dance playing in my head as I feel a bulge press against my stomach. "F-Fine, I'll ask." I pull away with a bright grin.

"Really? Thank you Axel!" I crush him in a tight hug before grabbing his hand again. "So, do I really get to massage you later?" I look back at my drooling red head with a smirk.

"Absolutely."

Whipped…

XAxelX

God, Roxas really knows how to turn a guy on…

Sneaky little bastard…

Knows my weakness to make me do anything he wants…

But at least he's doing it in a non-asshole way. I hear him sigh contently as he snuggles into my side on the way to Leon and Cloud. "I'm so whipped…" Roxas looks up with a frown. "Axel, I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have tried to seduce you to get my way; I'm not that kind of person…"

We stop walking and I stroke Roxas's cheek. "And what kind of person would that be?" He blushes and stares at the ground. "I feel like I've been whoring my self out to you ever since we've gotten together…" What is he saying? I thought…

"Are, are you saying this was a mistake? Are you now having regret that you gave your innocence to me?" Roxas quickly shakes his head with wide eyes. "Oh god, no! Of course not Axel! What I'm saying is, something about you just makes me want to enjoy this time with you in, intimate ways. When I saw you, it's like you triggered something in me. Like, I know you…"

Well, that's a relief. For a minute there I thought that Roxas was going to break up with me saying that I was a mistake. "I feel it too, Roxas. I have no idea what it's about, but maybe it's just a case of legit true love."

Roxas sighs and ruffles his hair. "Yea, I guess. I just have this weird feeling…" I smile down at him before stroking his cheek. "Probably nothing Roxy." He looks up at me with doubt in his eyes. I grin before swooping down and stealing a kiss.

"Roxas, I'd advise you to keep the PDA down a tad." Roxas squeaks before pulling away like I burnt his lips before turning to a smirking Leon and Cloud. "S-Sorry sirs!" Cloud chuckles behind his hand while Leon goes with a smirk. I stand up taller and I put my arm around Roxas's shoulders.

"May I take Roxas of the camp site so I can take him to the nearby store for him to buy supplies for his project?" Leon and Cloud stare at me for a few seconds before looking at one another. "Fine with me. How 'bout you?" Leon glances at us before nodding. "Fine, but make sure he comes back safely. I'm trusting you, Axel."

I nod with a grin while tightening my arm around Roxas's shoulder. "You have my word that Roxas will come back safely." They nod before turning around to leave. "Oh, and I can I take Sora, Riku, Demyx, and Zexion?" Cloud turns around with a smirk. "Sure, why not?"

Wow, these teachers rock… We find and gather up everybody and pile up in my rusty pick up truck while Sora and Demyx chatter on relentlessly about going on a road trip. Roxas in the front next to me and Riku, Zexion, and Demyx in the back while Sora sits across their laps with a grin. As we speed down the dirt road towards the store, Sora leans over the front seats.

"How is this truck still running? It's so old and rusty!" I gasp and I glare at the road. "My truck is a high power machine! This is my baby!" I rub my steering wheel while cooing at it. "Should I be jealous?" I look over at Roxas who has his blonde eye brow cocked. I look from him to the dashboard. "Noooo…"

Roxas rolls his eyes with a smile before sitting back. Sora looks over at me again. "Can I turn on the radio?" I nod while turning onto a paved road. "Sure, go ahead." Sora grins while messing with the dials. "Do you mind if I change it when it comes on? I don't like country." I narrow my eyes at the car in front at me with a frown.

"Stereo typer! Just because I'm a cowboy doesn't mean I listen to country." Sora holds up his hands in defense with a lopsided grin. "Sorry, sorry." He pushes in a button and the radio comes on, my CD blaring. Oh wait, shit!

"Sora, wai-"

"_You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe! You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe!"_

I quickly switch it to a rock station before clenching the wheel. A deathly silence has taken over the whole truck. Suddenly a slow round of snickers and giggles breaks out before turning into a full blown laughing fest. Axel blushes hard while gripping the steering wheel with a death grip and narrowed eyes.

Roxas suddenly pries my tense hand off the steering wheel and holds it in his, stroking it with his thumb while giving me those big baby blue eyes and his cute tiny smile before sending a glare to the back seat. "Axel is my boyfriend, so I stand by his taste in music against the evil forces." I smile at the road before flicking my eyes at Roxas, who in return sends me his famous Roxy smile.

"Thanks, Roxy." He grins in return before leaning over and placing a kiss on my cheek. "Even if it does involve stupid hoes." The car breaks out into loud giggles as I turn into the parking lot. I sigh and I smash my forehead on the steering wheel over and over while everybody unbuckles.

I feel a warm hand on my arm and slide up to my biceps to my back rubbing slow sensual circles. I look up and I'm greeted by a cute blonde a few inches away, his eyes at half mast. "Well, you're my stupid hoe." I narrow my eyes at Roxas but he quickly presses his lips to mine, his eyes coaxing me to kiss back.

I sigh and give in, turning so that I can cop a feel at my Roxy. I place my hand on his hip and one on his cheek while he buries his hands in my hair. I think he's addicted to it, his hand always go there. I snake my tongue into his mouth lazily, still pissed about the music thing. He huffs and pulls away with angry eyes.

"Fine. If you wanna be such a baby over it," He lunges at me, knocking me back into the window with a thud while his lips are on mine in an instant. As I barley comprehend Roxas attacking me as he forces his tongue onto my mouth feverishly, his hands groping at my bare chest.

I moan embarrassingly loud as Roxas ravishes my mouth with his hot little pants thrown in. I try to push my tongue into Roxas's mouth, but he growls lowly and tilts his head and presses his body against mine, straddling my lap while sliding his chest against mine while he fists my hair in his hands.

I moan a husky moan into his mouth before pulling away. As soon as I do, Roxas starts attacking my neck. I move my head to the side to give him more access before cupping his cute little ass. He growls again and grinds against my hands, biting savagely on my neck in a per-

"HEY, DON'T DIRTY THE SEATS!"

I jump and I look behind me with lusty eyes at the intruder. Riku grins back with a short wave. I groan loudly as Roxas pulls away and fixes his shirt and hair before rolling down the window. Riku smirks at us. "Didn't want you to have to pay for a nasty cleaner's bill."

Me and Roxas glower at him but in return he sends us a cheery grin. "Hurry up, Sora and Demyx found the candy and that lady at the counter is bitching about some other truck here and this one guy." Oh, Shit. I totally forgot about Larxene! Shit, she's gonna go berserk when she see's Roxas!

I smirk and I get out of the truck with Roxas and Riku quickly following before taking the lead. "Hey Roxy, you must really love that hat. You've been wearing it ever since I gave it to you." Roxas turns around and grins at me while tilting the checkered hat towards me.

"You got that right cowboy." He and Riku talk happily as they enter the chilly store, the bell ringing.

Now, to set my plan into action…

**Donez! Woot!**


	14. The evil terrible bug lady!

**Woot woot another chapter is up! Next chapter is legit important but I hope I haven't already talked about it on the story or else I'll feel uber stupid...**

You know, being seme is actually pretty fun. Now I know why Axel loves it so much… Maybe I should do it more often? Well then again, I do like all the attention I get with being the uke and all the seducing involved. Maybe we could always have a balance on the days Axel comes home tired-

Wait, what am I saying? Do I really believe that our relationship will survive enough that we'll end up together long enough to live together? "Yo, earth to Roxas." I look over at Riku with a blank look. He frowns at me as we near the door. "Something wrong?"

You know, if me and Axel end up together forever, I think I can live with that. I smile brightly at him, waving him away. "Not at all Riku. Everything's perfect." "Hey Roxy, you must really love that hat. You've been wearing it ever since I gave it to you." I turn around and grin at Axel while tilting the checkered hat towards him.

"You got that right cowboy." Riku laughs and playfully shoves me. "You and calling him cowboy, I swear. You must have a kink with that kind of stuff." I smirk and I throw him a look as he opens the door.

"Well, if you _must_ know…" He quickly shakes his head and throws up his hands while I walk past him. "Don't wanna know!" I laugh as we walk into the cool store, approaching the counter.

"Ask and ye shall receive." We reach the counter and see a blonde haired woman with two pieces slicked back into antennae looking things with cold, harsh eyes that fits with her low cut shirt. How classy… She stands up a little taller as she focuses in on Riku with a flirting smile.

"Well hey there. Forget Axel, I think I found my new toy." Riku's eyes me with confusion as the blonde haired bug lady leans forward, showing off her cleavage to Riku. "What do you say? Wanna show me where all that silver hair-" "Riku~!" Suddenly Sora bounds into Riku's arms, glomping him in a tight hug. Riku returns it until Sora pulls away, causing Riku to swoop down and steal a kiss.

"Have you been causing trouble again?" Sora pouts up at him with puppy dog eyes. "You have no faith in me! _I_ was trying to keep Demyx away from the candy!" Riku cocks his eye brow at him, causing him to sigh and roll his eyes. "Fine, you caught me. Oh, that reminds me! Come with me to pick out supplies for our project!"

Sora drags Riku towards the rows of items for sale before I lose sight of them. As soon as Sora glomped Riku in a hug the blonde woman's face turned to disgust. As they leave she looks over me before uttering a sigh. "So kid, have you or your kiddy friends seen a tall red head? Green eyes, drop dead sexy as fuck and a total tease?" I narrow my eyes at her as I clench the counter.

"No, I hadn't. Why, is he your boyfriend?" Bitch better be backing off… She smirks and flips her hair over her shoulder. "Not yet, he keeps denying me. And last time he came he bought a hat for some 'Roxy' girl. Probably fucked her then dumped her. His trucks outside so I bet he's finally come to his senses."

I smirk evilly to myself before putting on an innocent face. "Oh, does the hat look like, oh, mine?" I tilt it towards her so she can get a good view of the words on it. I hold in my laughter as her face finally registers everything. Her face contorts into pure anger, but as she opens her mouth to yell, Axel walks into the store proudly. Without a shirt. Where is that thing at? He seems allergic to them…

"Hey there Larxene, have you seen-" He looks over at me with a bright grin. "Roxy! There you are babe!" He walks over and wraps his arm possessively around my waist before kissing the top of my head. I look up at him with lovey dovey eyes, batting my lashes at him. He taps my nose with a smirk as leans in close.

"Naughty naughty, little Roxy. You got me all worked up and you end up leaving me. I think you owe me." I sneak a glance out of the corner of my eye and I see Larxene's mouth hanging wide open. That's right, bitch. He's mine, and only mine. I thought I already made my point in the barn this morning? I look back at Axel and I give him an innocent look.

"But I'm so new to this Axel. How am supposed to please you?" Axel's eyes suddenly cloud over with pure lust and his grip tightens on me. Axel must be into the innocent type… I'll have to remember that. Before Axel can reply Larxene huffs angrily, catching our attention.

"Who the hell is this Axel?" Axel smirks and leans down so that his head is resting on mine. "This here is my boyfriend Roxas. Or as I call him, Roxy." Larxene scratches the counter with her sharp nails while she pulls a angry face.

"You little-" Axle laughs and ruffles my hair. "Don't get to angry, I can call Xemnas right up and your precious little job will go bye bye. So, if you'll excuse us." Axel leads me towards the giggles at the back of the store with a huge grin. I look up at him with a glare. "Mind explaining what that was all about?"

After we turn a corner he stops and sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing his face tiredly. "That was Larxene, and ever since I came into the store she's been trying to get into my pants. And we're talking years here. She only cares about flirting with guy that has abs and a pulse. But for some reason she's obsessed with me. I bought your hat here and I said it was for you, aka Roxy. So she's jealous, basically. And I thought that if we were all over each other in front of her that she would get the hint." I cross my arms and I lean back against the shelves while staring up at him.

"Well for a minute there when I heard Riku say she was freaking out over you being here I actually started thinking that you two had a thing going on." I have a huge case of jealousy right now, and I shouldn't. I know that she's a bit of a whore because I saw that she was major flirting with Riku, and her globed on makeup and low cut clothes point in that direction… Axel smirks and cocks his hip to the side while crossing his arms too.

"You're so jealous. And nothing's going on Roxas, I swear. If there was then she wouldn't be so hung up on me." I glare up at him, barley buying his act. "Well if she's bugging you so fucking much then why don't you tell her straight up that your not interested? Or have I just been a little side action for you?" I raise my voice louder to a yelling tone. Why am I getting so angry?! Stop it words, I don't mean it! He throws his hands up in the air with a face I've seen only once, and that's when I asked about Marluxia…

"You think I haven't?! Do you really think I enjoy her flirting with me like that?! It repulses me that a girl would even try to act that way! And do you seriously not fucking trust me Roxas?! WE'RE BEST FUCKING FRIENDS FOR GODS SAKE!" My eyes widen as I take a slow step away from him. Best friends? What in the hell is he talking about? I met him only about a week ago...

Didn't I? I mean, yea, he has a familiar aura about him but I-I... I shake my confusion away, but only to regret it. The fact that he stood there and yelled in my face was enough to get a reaction from my weak side. I feel tear well up in my eyes. No, not this again… You're strong Roxas, remember what Aerith always tells you. You have to be strong for her. No more of these childish tears because somebody raises their voice at you… Axel's face falls as I swipe at my eyes, wiping away the tears and bad memories laced with them. I sigh shakily and I slowly shake my head.

"F-Fine. If you want to know so damn much, I am b-burning with jealousy right now. I w-won't deny it. But what is seriously making me p-pissed right now is that I don't know why…" Ok, that might have not been the way to put it… Axel cocks his eyebrow at me with with a frown.

"Because you, hm, let me think… Oh yea, because you're kinda of supposed to _LOVE ME_?" I look up with a harsh glare while digging my nails into my arms, holding back the missed tears that want to fall.

"If you would stop YELLING IN MY FUCKING FACE, I would explain it to you. That's not what I mean! What I'm saying is I feel jealous not _just_ because I love you, but on a deeper level than that… I just, I mean, I just can't explain it and it's really pissing me off! It's like, my head is trying to help me figure it out but it's unable to get there… And now you think I'm making excuses, right?" Axel lets a small smile slip onto his face and puts his hands on my shoulder, squeezing them lightly. I pull away from his hands and fake smile as I let the two tears slip onto my smooth face.

"Just forget it. Go ahead and leave already, know that you know that you made a mistake falling in love with a little crybaby who has memory issues and gets jealous over a stupid store clerk." I turn on my heel while letting out a shuddering breath and wiping my eyes. Why am I being such an emotional little baby lately?

Axel's done nothing wrong, it's all my fault that I went all crazy boyfriend on him. There's no way he can't think I'm a stupid kid who can't handle a little spat and runs away with tears down his face and a memory trying to pop back up but unable to… Suddenly a feel a warm hand grip my wrist before spinning me around. I look up surprised at Axel's teary face before he pulls me to his chest and traps me there.

"Fucking hell Roxas…" He starts to rock us back and forth while stroking my hair. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that. I have no idea where that 'best friends' part came from, but I think it was a buried memory form before the... accident. I believe you. With all my heart I believe you. I understand your reasons for crying when somebody yells or screams at you… You have your reasons, and I believe you to the end. Just, don't you _ever_ say that I regret loving you. That hurts most of all, when you think I'm one of the kinda of guys who go around and stop loving people on the spot."

I sniffle into his chest before wrapping my arms around him. Accident? What accident? "Sorry…" He rubs my back while resting his head on mine. "Shh, it's okay. Don't be sorry, Roxas. It'll be okay. Just don't worry about it babe. And I'm sorry for jumping you in front of her, that wasn't such a great plan. Now, lets go find those little troublemakers before they break something."

I look up at him with bambi eyes and the rest of my face covered by his chest. "Can I tell you something?" He smiles down at me while rubbing soothing circles in on my back. "Anything, I'm always here for you." I narrow my eyes at him to deathly slits.

"Go find a shirt."

XAxelX

My plan didn't work out very well…

I didn't want Roxas to cry, and I didn't want us to end up in a fight. It hurt when he thought that I regretted loving him. It hurt that he thinks that I'm like that. But based off his past, he can't help but think that way. And I should work on not blowing up at people, especially him. He already thinks I see him a crybaby, which is far from the truth.

I see a beautiful angel who has gone through harsh storms but in the end is now stronger because of it. That's the Roxas I fell in love with, and I just wish he would understand that… I look over from my spot against the tree's to watch his angel like face hardened in concentration as he gracefully strokes his brush against the canvas.

I bought him the supplies he needed to paint his project as an apology, even though he protested greatly. But in the end I saw that smile slip onto his face as I paid for the paint, canvas, and a small mountain of candy for the two of us to share.

"What are you painting over there angel?" He glances over at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Angel?" I shrug with a smirk before digging out some gumdrops from the plastic bag at my feet. "I like it on you, _angel_." He scrunches his nose cutely before adding another swipe of color to the canvas. "Whatever gets you to sleep at night." I grin like the Cheshire cat before stalking over to him.

"You _really_ wanna know what gets me to sleep at night?" Roxas glances over at me with a glare. "Ruin my painting and I'll smash your balls in with a crowbar." We're in the AkuRoku Spot while Roxas works on his project for class, aka his precious panting that he's been working on for hours now. I put my hands in the air while coming closer.

"I swear I'm not gonna touch your baby." I come up next to him and I hold up a gumdrop. "Open." He complies, and I drop the candy on his tongue. He closes his mouth and chews happily on the sugary treat before murmuring thanks. "You're welcome. Now, can I see it?" He adds a few more small dots before stepping back nodding. "Yea, it's done."

I move beside him and I put my arm around his waist while admiring his work. It was a collage of different scenes from our week together all put into one large canvas painting. There was a small picture of Roxas grooming 13 while laughing, one of the whole gang sitting around the campfire with Marluxia, one with Riku throwing Sora in the lake, another with Demyx trying to read with Zexion, but his face is confused while he holds the book upside down causing Zexion to laugh, all beautifully painted.

But they were surrounding the main attraction, the picture in the middle. It was me and Roxas lying in the grass under the moonlight, holding hands with Roxas pointing at hat I'm guessing is the stars while I stare at him with a small smile, all he love I feel for him captured in my green cat like eyes.

"Roxas…this is…" He shrugs and crosses his arms while titling his head a bit. "I know, I know. It's total crap. But I only did it in a few hours, so what do you expect?" I gape at him with pure confusion. "Are you kidding me?! This is _fantastic_! There's, really no words to describe how amazing this captures all these scenes! It's so life like, as if 'm looking into the past…"

Roxas glances up at me then at the painting. "You think so?" I stare down at him while gripping his waist. "Roxas, I swear to god I'll screw you into the ground right now if you don't take my compliment." He raises his eyebrows up at me in wonder. "You that serious about complimenting my painting?" I shrug before looking back at his masterpiece.

"Just horny."

This causes him to roll his eyes with a pink blush before going back to starring at the painting. Why did I say he was my best friend? It just, popped out of my mouth with out my thinking. It was scary, but even more so when something flashed in Roxas's eyes when I said that. I look down at him while taking my arm back.

"We need to talk."


	15. Memories return!

**Sorry for not updating in FOREVER but I got this done while on my visit~~~ JUST for you guys cuz ya'll are too legit to quit! Sorry in advance for the sadness in this chapter~~**

Me and Roxas sit on the blanket that he laid out for us, knowing exactly what this is about. We face each other, staring back into each others eyes before I let out a sigh.

"I think we should go more into each others pasts to know why we're feeling this way. I can go first if you'd like." He nods solemnly. "Go ahead, I'm all ears." I sigh and I smile sadly, preparing to tell my tale again to somebody other than the doctors, police, and my therapists.

"I was an unwanted child by my father. He never wanted to get roped into being a father, but for some reason he didn't leave my mom to take care of me by herself. I wish he would have, it would have made my life easier. He loved my mom to death but always hated the attention she gave me, thinking I was a waste of life. He always avoided me, but around when I was 10 it all changed. We moved to Twilight Town and soon my mom became friends with this woman. Her friend had a son, and when I started playing with him I had to cheer him up because he was sad about one certain boy who moved away. I can only remember a vague idea about the two of them because of what happened.

"My mother took me out on a horseback ride through the mountains a few towns away. But a horrible rockslide happened while we were riding. I survived from some sort of a miracle, but my mother gave her life protecting me from the rocks. That boy and his mom came to her funeral. I remember the mom crying the hardest, and her son for was right next to me holding me in a hug and comforting me that time. And all during this my bastard father just sneered down at us while he didn't shed a single tear. After the funeral my father made me isolate from the boy and his mother, never letting me leave the house unless it was to go to a private school that my grandmother paid for thanks to my fathers drinking budget.

"When I was home he would scream at me that my mom's death was all my fault and that I should have died, not her. Soon after he start abusing me, first slaps and bruises, but on really bad nights he used to end up breaking my nose a few times and I blacked out more than I can count from blood loss or a well placed hand. But one day on my way home from the private school I saw that boy again.

"We ran to each other and cried and cried, thinking we would never see each other after the funeral. We ended up playing at this one small park, just enjoying seeing each other again. As we were watching the sunset, I got this sickening feeling in my stomach. When I told the boy it was time to go, he had the saddest look in his eyes." I let out a short laugh as I stare down at my clasped hands.

"So, we shared our first kiss promising that we would be together someday… He had to leave to go to a tournament or something like that, and after he left I was in total bliss. He always made me feel better, and when we talked again that day it gave me the feeling like I could do anything in the world. But it all came crashing down around me when my father showed up with vodka in hand and a calm face. I stood up proudly and I told him straight up that I was gay and I was in love with that boy. After the screaming match he had enough and smashed the bottle on my bleeding head."

I close my eyes as I feel the tears silently roll down at the memories while Roxas gasps quietly. "When I woke up I was in a hospital with a vague idea of what had happened the past year. That's all that I can remember, except for this black spiky haired stranger who took me in to the hospital and paid for the bills. So..…that's my story that I had to tell the doctors, police officers that put my dad in prison, and the damn therapists that picked and prodded my memories to 'try and get me to remember'. I still have a scar of where the bottle smashed into my head."

I move back one of my spikes to reveal a long jagged scar. "I keep my hair in spikes like this because it covers the scar while looking sexy as hell. And well, that's the amazing life of Axel Aku, know you know your boyfriend is comes with a little baggage… And try not to be jealous of that boy Rox, I don't think I have ever seen that boy since…" Roxas's bottom lip quivers adorably as his eyes water. He crawls over to me and sits in my lap, digging his face in my chest before wrapping his arms around me.

"You need a hug…" I sniffle before laughing softly and hugging him back. "I should be the one crying here babe." Roxas laughs shakily and shakes his head. "I know, but it scares me that you had to go through all that. And…my story is scarily similar to that…" I nuzzle my nose into his wonderful smelling hair. "Then go right ahead and spill your past." He takes in a slow breath before nodding.

"My dad was leading on my mom ever since they met. Always telling her that they'd be together forever and that they'd have the dream life, all that bullshit to make her fall in love. She got pregnant, and she tried to hide it from him but it didn't work when the doctor called him about the next appointment. He got angry and that's when her fantasy started crashing down around her. He kicked her out and forced her back to my grandparent's house and left her to pay for everything. She was actually better off when that happened and everything was going great.

"After I was born, he kept coming to 'visit' me, but only resulted in a screaming match every five seconds. Around kindergarten was when I met Sora and we hit it off instantly. But Aerith got feed up with me always crying in my room when they fought and so, we moved to Twilight Town a few months after Sora left. Aerith saw that as a perfect chance to move away since she knew I wouldn't be leaving my best friend. But I was a mess when we moved because I thought that I would never see Sora again.

"A bit later after we moved in to where we live now Aerith had this woman and her son come over. I was still upset about Sora and after we got playing I felt like I could tell him. And I did. He gave me comfort, and I felt, happy. Or as happy as an 8 year old can be. We became the best of friends and soon he became my protector. He would save me from any harm and I thought that he was my prince charming. But the last day I saw him was at this funeral where the boys mother died. We switched roles and I gave him comfort, telling him it would be all right. The next day I went to the clock tower looking for him because that's where we always met up."

I start to choke on my tears as I bring back old memories that have been haunting me for years. Or at least, the ones I remember. "B-But he never came. I never stopped going there in search of him, always hoping that he'd be there with his trademark smirk and say 'There's my slow poke Roxy!' I never skipped a single day in hopes of finding him there, and my patience worked out. On my way to the clock tower I finally saw him. We ran to each other and we cried in each others arms for hours, minutes, I didn't know. But we spent the whole day together playing like old times, laughing like we would do it again tomorrow.

"But when the sunset, we knew that our time was up. And so, the boy told me that we would be together someday and we shared our first. We said goodbye and I left to go to my struggle tournament. During it, I got a bloody scar from being hit with the blunt end of a struggle bat, causing me to lose my memories of that boy. That's all I can remember from before the accident, and when I woke in the hospital I found Sora by my side. At the time I had no idea of the boy or the mom, and Aerith thought that I would be better that I forgot the pain of losing my first love interest and yet another friend. I remembered that snippet of memories on my own when I passed the clock tower with Sora."

I move back my bangs to reveal a jagged scar going across my hairline. Axel runs his finer along it, making me wince. He murmurs a sorry before slowly dragging his finger along my cheek softly. We slowly look each other dead in the eye. In unison, with slow smiles forming on our faces, we utter two simple words that alter my life forever.

"It's you…"

**LE GASP! Cliffie, right? Sorry, gotta make it interesting!**


	16. Best seme around!

**OMERGOD IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO FREAKING LONG, I SWEAR IM SORRY! ILL TRY TO BE MORE CONSISTANT, iM SORRY!**

XAxelX

"It's you…"

It all makes sense now! How we fell in love so fast, the weird spark I get from him like the night under the stars, the reason I can't bear to have him out of my sights for barley even a night, it all fits together like pieces to a puzzle. Fate, you're a son of a bitch but I love you for reuniting me with my little Roxy again. Tears build up in Roxas's eyes as he starts laughing before he tackles me in a vice grip hug.

"It's you! It's YOU!" His shoulders start to shake as he sobs with happiness. "You're back! I can't believe you're BACK!" He pulls away with tears streaming down his face around his bright smile as he looks me over. "Look at you, you look amazing!" I laugh and I grip his shoulders, sharing in the mirth.

"Me? Look at you! You've gotten taller!" He quickly runs his hands through my mane of spikes while giggling loudly. "Your hair is so much longer and spikier!" I grin as I cup his face in my hands and look over his golden spikes. "_Your_ hair is so much more golden then I remember, it's brighter! Wait, you can sing?!" He laughs happily while nuzzling into my hand.

"It feels so good to have you back, Axel. I always had this feeling that something has been missing from life, but ever since I meet you the feelings gone away. My memory still isn't picture perfect, but… I-it's YOU!" He laughs and crushes me in another hug. He pulls away slowly, locking his blue eyes with mine as our noses bump against each other. Our breaths become one as I stroke his soft face, causing his eyes to start closing as he wraps his arms around my neck.

"My little Roxy…"

I slowly press my lips to his, relishing in the sweetness of his taste. I place my hand on the ground next to his hip while I cup the back of his head before I press against him, cushioning him as I lay him against the ground. I flick my tongue along his bottom lip while I run my fingers along his smooth hip, making him moan and arch into my hand. I slip my tongue into his warm mouth. I explore his mouth hungrily as my hand slips lower to play with the hem of his jeans, soaking in his needy moans and groping hands before I tease his tongue into my mouth.

He returns the favor, and as soon as the cold muscle enters I greedily suck on it like I've been deprived of his taste, making his mewl loudly and dig his nails onto my back as he tries to get closer to my skilled mouth. As I unbutton his pants he lets go of my shoulders and rips open my shirt, sending buttons flying as I tilt my head and kiss him deeper, sucking harder.

He mewls again, arching his back as I slip off my shirt and work on riding him of his shirt. After I toss his shirt aside I lick his lips and cheek, catching the mixed saliva that came from our heated make out. I attach my lips to his neck, working on bringing back his old love bites as he slides his leg up my thigh, making me wild with hunger for him. I growl against his neck while reaching into his boxers and grasp his manhood, making his throw back his head and pant out my name.

"Nmha, A-Axel! A-Am I being a s-sexy uke for you?" I chuckle against his ear as I start to slide the skinny jeans off his creamy hips. "Sexiest I've ever seen.

" I free him of his pants and I throw them to join our shirts before grinding my clothed erection against his thin covered one. He digs his nails into my shoulders while moaning/screaming my name. I groan in his ear while grinding down harder. "You're moans are so sexy, but you don't want the others to hear, do you?" He lets out a loud groan, a blush covering his cheeks. "I-I don't care."

I start to kiss and nip down his chest, growling with want. I run my tongue along his happy trial, nipping occasionally. "I want you so bad right now. I just wanna throw you down and fuck you senseless into your cute ass." I kiss down t the edge of his boxers as I listen to his lust filled moans and plea's.

"Roxas, where are you? It's time for dinner! Everybody's looking for you!"

We both freeze at Sora's perky voice. We sit up and I toss Roxas my shirt, which he puts on gladly, but finds the buttons are gone. He blushes at the memory of him ripping through the buttons in the heat of the moment before I toss him his jeans. "Roxas! I know your in here, I hear you calling for Axel! We can look for him after dinner!" Roxas quickly buttons his jeans and I grab his hand and haul him to his feet as Sora's footsteps approach quickly. Roxas throws the protective sheet over his artwork and tries to fix his messy hair with a red blush while I watch with a smirk.

"Having a fun time Roxas?" He throws me a glare before tackling me to the ground and pinning my wrists over my head. He throws a mock smirk down at me. "Years later and I'm still stronger than you." I narrow my eyes at him with a blush. "Hey, that was one time! I just wasn't ready!" Roxas laughs and sets his forehead on mine. "I've missed this, Axel." I smile back as I try to tug my hands free.

"So did I. You make me whole, Little Roxy." He giggles and shakes his head. "I'm not too little anymore." I hum over this before nuzzling my nose into his cheek. "Then you can be, Roxas." He blinks down at me with confusion. "Why just Roxas? No, 'My Roxy'?" I laugh quietly and I look up at the sky.

"You don't belong to anybody Roxas." I connect my eyes with his. "You belong to yourself. I may be your boyfriend, but I don't own you. I don't run your life Roxy, and you've made it on your own for how many years already, so it's obvious you know what your doing. I'm not saying that I wouldn't be heart broken if you cheated on me, I would be a sobbing mess. But I'm saying that I let you do what you want with your life, and I'm just along for the ride." Roxas 's grip loosens from my wrists as a blush makes its way onto his face. I sit up and I wrap my arms around him loosely while shrugging at his bright face.

"Just saying." He gives a small smile before looking away with an increasing blush. "B-But what if I _want_ to belong to you?" My heart beats faster as his blue eyes lock with my acid green ones. I-Is he saying what I think he is? "A-Are you-"

"Woah, are you guys makin' Roxals?" We look over at a stunned Sora with a mixed blush on his cheeks. Roxas glances at me before uttering a sigh and giving Sora a suddenly drained stare. "What in the hell is a Roxal?" Sora's eyes flick between us before locking on Roxas and giving a small smile. "Roxas and Axel put together makes a Roxal!" Roxas laughs as he gets off me, leaving a cold chill in his place. "Interesting. Now, is there a reason you interrupted our 'makin Roxal' time?"

Sora clears his throat and scratches the back of his head with a laugh. "Uh, well you see, we could…_hear_ you." I clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing while Roxas turns into a cherry red tomato. "W-what are you talking about? I-I was, w-we were, just painting?" Suddenly a familiar pink head of hair bounces in and stands next to Sora.

"What innocent little Sora is trying to say is we followed your moans and begging and found you two in the middle of trying to hump each others brains out in the middle of the woods. Luckily, you weren't so loud that the other campers could hear you. Well, except for the ones who happen to be taking a stroll through the woods right about now." Roxas just about faints at hearing this. Well, either he faints from embarrassment or he bursts a blood vessel from blushing so hard. I cock my eyebrow at Marluxia before standing up. "And you came here to interrupt us, why?" Sora finally stops gapping at Marluxia and answers me with a blush.

"It's time to share the projects, so we came to find you…" Marluxia laughs and gives a shocked Roxas a half hug. "And boy, did we find you. Now, stop all that blushing before you turn into a tomato and lets go."

Roxas sends me a glare before grabbing his painting and storming off with Sora on his heels. What the hell did I do? Ok, so maybe I didn't have to have our story changing revelation end in almost sex, but now that we're old enough to understand what the facts of sex consist of, I thought it would be appropriate to screw like wild animals, yet again. I guess I was wrong… Marluxia throws his arm around my shoulders and guides me to the campsite.

"Ax, I know that you love Roxas with all your heart, but cool it on the sex and make outs. If all you guys do if screw like bunnies all the time then how is that showing your true affections? Romance isn't all about the sex, it's about showing the other that you truly care about them, and not only for their body. And I'm starting to think that's how Roxas feels."

I think back to when Roxas admitted he felt like he was 'whoring' himself out to me. I know he says he felt bad about using sex to get things, even though that wasn't the case, but I think it has a deeper meaning to it. Does Roxas really feel like I only love him for his body? Is he completely disregarding the fact that we were best friends as kids, and feel in love back then? But I haven't been the most supportive of 'showing romance'. I'm just not that great at it. The relationships I've been in only consisted of pure sex, and those were one night stands or only fuck buddies. Roxas is truly my only long lasting relationship, and I don't want to lose not only my boyfriend, but my best friend…

"You're right, Mar. I'll try harder, I swear. I don't care how long it takes, I'll study books, watch movies, I don't care what it takes. I'll learn the ways of romance, and passion, and all that other stuff if it means keeping Roxas by my side." Marluxia pumps his fist in the air with joy. "You'll be the best seme around!" In return I grin at Marly, but I know this is going to take some time… Which is something I don't have… What the hell am I supposed to do in the few short hours I have left with Roxas? I look back at the AkuRoku Spot, and I get a brilliant idea.

"Marluxia, I have a plan."


	17. Of grades and tears!

**Hey there readers! Yes, I know this update is **_**SO**_** late! But it's been such a hassle to get these things posted, you wouldn't believe all the blood I lost from my battles to get to the computer! But, I want to say that this chapter is by far one of my favorites. I hope it's yours too! So, keep on readin' and tell me the verdict!**

Of course Axel would say something like that… But if he's serious about him not wanting to have me, then what does he think about-

"I hope you know that we were kidding… We couldn't hear you guys until we were like, 5 feet away. Mar was just joking around with you two." I nod while I glower at the ground, completely blocking off what Sora just said.

If he doesn't care about making me his, then why did we even have sex? I told him that I loved him with all my heart and that I was ready, but after all the kissing and sex, he thinks that I don't belong to him?

Stupid Axel.

Stupid smirk.

Stupid green eyes.

Stupid…_him_!

Part of me is saying that he's just using me to get sex, and when he gets bored he'll leave me in a snap. That all the 'I love you's' and 'I'll never leave you' is all fake and empty promises. It would explain why he thinks I'm not his. He doesn't want to be tied down to somebody yet...

But the other part is telling me that what he's saying is true. That when ever he tries something it's because he's trying to spend his last few days with me the best he can. He doesn't seem like a 'romancy and chick flicks then cuddling all night' kinda guy either, so maybe sex is the only way he knows how to be in a relationship… If that's the case, then if he's always asking for sex to compensate for romance, then I'm not to sure how we can last.

I mean, I know he was supposed to be my best friend when we were young, but the memories are still so vague… It's impossible to know for sure of he really is my old best friend, but if it wasn't him, then how is our memories so matched up? I just have to believe what Axel is telling me is the truth, and that he's really my best friend from long ago. I want to get to know him more than going off that 'feeling' I had when I first met him. I want to know _everything_ about Axel. It's the best way I know to get closer to him if he's unknowing of any other way to use romance…

Like to be able to hold a simple conversation without getting pounced on or sent lustful looks. If I wanted a pure sex thing, I would've gotten with Tidus… I growl as we enter our campsite, the other all holding their projects and papers getting ready for the presentation while Cloud and Leon help one student practice. Sora sits next to Riku while retelling what just happened and I take the last empty log.

This isn't me…

When did I start caring about stupid things like friggen romance and frilly shit like that? I don't have a single thing to complain about, I'm just being selfish. Axel is _perfect,_ and he always will be to me. Why should I change him just because I wanted to have a damn rose or a surprise one on one thing once in a while? No. I look up as Axel and Marluxia come out of the woods.

Axel glances at me with a nervous smile before glaring at Marluxia and shoving him off, causing the pink haired male to laugh as he retreats. That was, strange… And why did it take so long for them to come back here? I think back to when I found Marluxia leaving Axel's house that one time, looking absolutely livid and practically wishing a harmful death to Axel. Could they be…

I shake the thought quickly as Axel sits next to me.

No. Absolutely not.

Marluxia is my friend, so he would never to that to me. And Axel loves me with all his heart, same as me. But I'm still unsure about what he means with the whole 'me not being his' thing… Maybe he isn't ready for something so serious yet. Maybe, I pressured him into it with the sudden confession… Now, he's stuck with me because of everything. I shake my head firmly as one of the students start reading off their paper about nature or something. No. Axel was my best friend then, and he is now. If he's like I remembered, then he never backs away from a promise.

"Something wrong?" I look over at the redhead before letting out a long sigh. "Just, thinking…" Axel sits up and gives me an apologetic stare.

"About, what just happened?" I look away from his emerald eyes and I tighten my grip on my covered painting. "Yeah. Over everything, actually."

"And the verdict?"

I look up to the darkening sky with a short laugh. "…My life is perfect…" Axel laces his fingers with mine as he gives me a soft smile. "Same here." I grin up at him as everyone claps for the nervous student as Leon checks his off his clipboard. "Roxas, you're next. Please tell me that you have something other than a poem about Mr. Aku…" The class laughs as I set up my easel and painting with a proud smile.

"Actually, I have something better than any old poem. I made, this." I whisk off the cover from my painting, causing the class to gasp at my work. I smile proudly at Leon and Cloud, who are currently looking over the various colors and hues of the artwork. Leon looks over at Roxas with a smile tugging at his lips. "Can you explain this piece to us Roxas?" He nods, looking over at the gang for support.

"When I first got to the camp, I was to say the least not too excited about having to pee on the trees. But truthfully, the place took my breath away. The colors of the large oak trees, the quite noises of the cicadas buzzing in the air with no rush hour traffic or dogs barking. It was immensely relaxing as I took a step off the bus. After exploring for a bit, I got to meet a horse named 13. 13 somehow made me forget about life's stresses, so I wanted to incorporate some of the relaxation I felt.

"I also put in a bit of the fun I had while between classes. I've found over time that learning and studying, isn't the only thing that can be gained. I met Marluxia for the first time and we immediately became friends. The first night I had so much fun just sitting around the fire and getting to mess around with everyone. I even did some observations of about the others. I found that sometimes people can have the most fun with the ones that make them the most happy. Like Sora, Riku, Demyx, and Zexion for example.

"You'd think that they'd be total opposites, the most unlikely people to be seen together. But if you look closer, you would see that they balance each other out perfectly. Nobody could handle Sora's light that he had in his heart without trying to snuff it out. When he met Riku, he brought his light into Riku's darkness. He helped Riku find a way to keep living, and Sora became Riku's reason to never succumb to the darkness again. So now, every time I hear one of Riku's new songs, I can always think to the person who helped him find his path. And before Zexion had Demyx, he was always 'that emo kid in the corner'.

"After a lifetime of being pushed away and speaking to deaf ears, Zexion always had wanted to be heard. When Demyx came along, his eyes were as sharp as ever. But the thing is, Demyx had been blind since birth. But even with the loss of sight, Demyx was able to see Zexion's cry for help. Slowly, after so many years of work and long nights, Demyx regained his vision. Every time I see one of Demyx's pictures, I always find myself thanking Zexion for helping my friend in return for finally being noticed.

"That's why they go together so perfectly. Darkness and light, sound and silence. But I think the most important thing I learned was that nobody is happy, without their soul mate. That very first night when me and Axel were looking at the stars, I just knew that he was the only one for me… I think the best part about him, is that he's not just 'that guy I'm dating', he's so much more to me." I look over at Axel, who has tears filled up in his eyes as he has a brightening smile. He's my best friend, and he always will be…"

Everyone starts clapping, creating a thunderous sound as Sora and Demyx crush me in a hug, tears coming down their faces as they happily laugh.

"Roxas." I look over my sobbing friends shoulders to see Cloud wiping his face with a grin as Leon gives me a hard stare.

"What would be the name of your painting?" I look around at the students and my friends, lingering on a teary eyed Axel and grinning at a baling Marluxia before looking Leon straight in the eye.

"How to enjoy a camping trip."

**Don't you dare worry! This story is not over yet! What does sneaky Axel have up his sleeve for Roxas? And what does Tidus think about all this? Will Axel ever tell Roxas the truth behind Lea and his promise?! DOES AXEL REALIZE ROXAS **_**IS**_** HIS? WHAT ABOUT AEIRTH AND ZACK?! ALL these questions will be answered in the next installments of How to enjoy a camping trip!**


	18. Do you trust me?

**Ha, yeah… I, I'm not dead! I was just busy with other stories that I really want to work on, so I totally forgot about the stories that are actually, well, POSTED. I know that you guys are DYING for more updates, but there's so much other craps going on! Like Christmas just happened, and I just pre registered for Anime Iowa, and I ordered my cosplay so I can finish my Ciel, and…yeah. Shtuff happens! Anyways, I'll hopefully have my other chaps posted soon! **

Soon after everyone presents their work, Cloud and Leon cleaned everything up themselves, claiming that we did a fantastic job on our projects and we deserve a break. We all end up around the fire, joking and sharing stories with each other, simply enjoying our last day at Midgar Pines. Sora was even kind enough to share the last of his smores with the class, but not without a teary eyed goodbye. As we sit around the warm fire, we feel pride in our hearts and grins on our faces. This may just be the best week of my life… Demyx stands on his log as he raises his marshmallow, attracting the classes attention.

"A toast, to surviving another year of college!" We all raise our burnt treats in a toast, shouting in excitement. I catch Marluxia and Axel clapping, grinning brightly at us. I stand on my log while looking between the two mentors. "And a toast, to our two mentors who showed us the beauty of the outdoors! And, the benefits of no indoor plumbing…" Everyone laughs while Axel and Marluxia exchange confused looks, but nonetheless raise their marshmallows.

"Here here!" When we finally finish toasting, I catch Marluxia just about bolt out of the campsite, a look of determination etched on his face. Weird… But then again, it's Marluxia we're talking about here… "You know, I'm actually kinda sad the years over…" Demyx and Sora give me strange looks, but I quickly shove them away with a glare. "This class is fun! Like you guys aren't sad that we get to miss out on Cloud and Leon's 'random leavings' and having class outside! When we're forced to take other kinds of college classes, when are we ever going to have as amazing teachers as Cloud and Leon?" Zexion nods solemnly.

"This is true. There are millions of other teachers out there, but none of them can compare to Cloud and Leon. Even though they're the 'fun' kind of teachers, they also push students to their limit. They see us as potential greatness, not just some dumb kids. And for that, we owe them our gratitude." We all nod. It's all very true… Cloud and Leon, never looked down on us. They always saw us as their equals. Their greatness, is lived through by their students…

"Alright, the projects are all stored away safely on the bus. Now I know you probably don't want your lame teachers to hang out with you guys, but-" We all look at each other with bright grins before tackling the teachers into a large group hug. "W-What's gotten into you kids?!" We all giggle and laugh before I finally explain what the hugs about. "We, just wanted to say how thankful we are to have you guys as teachers…" Cloud softly smiles down at us and hugs back, being the big sap he is as Leon tries to act stoic and uncaring. But with a few sets of puppy dog eyes, Leon sighs and hugs back.

After a few peaceful moments, we all finally separate. "There's, still more marshmallows and chocolate left. You guys are welcome to join us, if you'd like." With out a moment's hesitation, Cloud pulls Leon over to the circle of logs while grinning madly. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!" We all grin at each other before taking our seats again, now a bit happier about the newest additions of our group. I sit back down next to Axel, who I find nervously chewing his nails with stress evident on his cat like green eyes. "How did you like my presentation?"

Axel jumps at my sudden appearance, making some of the girls giggle before talking excitedly behind their hands. "Shit, you popped out a nowhere!" I glance at my shrugging friends before turning back to Axel. "Uh, didn't you just see the big group hug a few seconds ago?" Axel laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted tonight. But your presentation was breath taking, Roxas! I'm really proud of how hard you worked!" I blush at his kind words with a smile. "I'm glad you liked it…"

He quickly nods, but as a buzzing noise sounds off he jumps again. He softly curses as he digs the phone out, nervously tapping on the screen. "Something wrong?" He looks over at me before nervously grinning and waving his hands in dismissal. "No, nothings wrong! I'm just, sitting here getting warmed by the fire!" I cock my eyebrow at the red haired cowboy before glancing at the dimming fire. "Actually, it's getting a bit chilly."

"You're cold?! I-I'll go get you a blanket!" Axel almost trips over the log we were sitting on as he bolts to my tent, muttering something about a blanket. What the hell? Has my boyfriend gone bat shit crazy? "Uh, what was that all about?" I shrug my shoulders at Riku's question.

"I, have no idea. I just said it was getting chilly and he freaking out about getting me a blanket… Maybe the smokes getting to his head?" Sora grins at me with a shrug. "Maybe he's thinks you're really cold?" I rub my arms with a laugh. "I guess I'm a little cold, but he didn't need to go off like my slave and get me a blanket."

Cloud snickers as he elbows me in the side. "That's love, Roku." I have a feeling it's not just about love… Besides, we're past the snookum and sweetie pie phase… Or, at least I thought we were. Well hell, I'm not sure about anything anymore! "Here's a blanket Roxas!" Axel wraps a thick comforter around my shoulders while staring down at me as if waiting to know if he'd pleased me or not.

"Thanks, I guess. You didn't have to get this for me, you know." Axel sighs in relief as he sits next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You were cold, so of course I needed to get you a blanket!" I sigh as I lean into his warm embrace. "Yeah, but your like a walking space heater. You supply enough warmth for the both of us." I tease jokingly. His eyes widen before he crushes me in a hug, rubbing his hands on my back as if trying to create friction as the others stare at us with interest. "W-What are you doing?" Axel hugs me tighter as I see Sora, Demyx, and Riku snicker while Zexion just roll his eyes and continues reading.

"You said I was warm, so this is the fastest way to warm you up!" I blush as I pull away from the now crestfallen red head. "What's gotten into you Axel? Are you, freaking out about our recent discovery?" I lower my voice at this as I stare into his dark green eyes. Maybe, he wasn't ready to suddenly find his best friend from years ago? If he isn't ready for this commitment yet, then where does that leave our relationship…? Axel quickly shakes his head with frantic eyes.

"No no no, not in a million years! I can't even _begin_ to tell you how happy I am that I found you again! It's something completely different that I'm nervous about!" I scoot closer with curiosity. "Nervous? What are you nervous about?" He laughs awkwardly and scoots away, tapping his phone with his thumb in slight anger. "Me? Nervous? You must be seeing things Roxas!" I smirk and I cross my arms over my chest in victory.

"You _are_ nervous! You never call me Roxas unless it's something serious. What's going on, Axel?" He starts to stutter out a reply, his hands always going up to play with his hair. It must be a nervous habit of his… Suddenly his phone buzzes, making him sigh in relief. He glances down at the phone before breaking out in a bright grin, quickly typing back a response before pocketing the phone.

"You really want to know what I'm so nervous about?" I roll my eyes as the others lean in to hear the explanation. "Yes! It would make sense on why you're freaking out all over the place." He takes a deep breath before standing. He holds his hand out to me with a warm smile.

"If you trust me, I'll show you…"

**Yeah, I know, another cliffie! But I needed this filler/cliffie because the next chapter is when the stuff REALLY happens! So, be prepared and don't kill me!**


	19. Dream place

**Sorry for not posting stories, guys! It's been really hard in life right now, so writing stories has been pushed down to the way bottom of my list. But now I'm here, posting things! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

"Of course I trust you, silly." I say with a grin before I take his hand. He hauls me to my feet before turning to the class.

"I'm gonna borrow him, excuse me." I laugh as they wave me off. I feel like I'm getting their blessing to go get married or something… Axel tugs me in front of him before covering my eyes with his hands.

"No peaking Little Roxy!" I laugh as I slowly start walking.

"This reminds me of the time that you were so excited you covered my eyes to show me the snow man you made, but I ended up walking over it." Axel gasps, making me laugh happily.

"Hey, you remembered something!" I laugh as we continue walking; the smell of the forest tickling my nose as we step on various twigs and leaves.

"I can't express how much I love the woods." Axel chuckles, making me smile.

"Try something for me. Close your eyes and listen to the sounds." I quietly laugh, closing my eyes and opening my ears. Muted whispers of the people fall silent, something foreign to me. All my life I've lived around noises of people and cars, the smog creating danger for my lungs. But here, the air is so crisp and clean. I can hear the squirrels chatter, the leaves crunch under their tiny feet. The birds crying out to their partners, creating beautiful sounds.

"What do you hear?" I open my eyes, but find them still blocked by Axel's warm hands.

"I can hear the animals. And the wind blowing through my hair… And the squirrels!" I exclaim with a giggle. He chuckles as I reach up and grip his writs, the hands slowly slipping from my sight.

"Now… What do you see?" He moves his hands from my face, taking my own hands with it. A gasp falls from my lips as my heart catches in my throat.

"A-Axel…" He smiles, stepping away from me and spreading his arms wide.

"Look familiar?" I numbly nod, mentally trying to grip onto something so I don't float away from happiness.

"This is my dream place…" When I was little, I used to go and on about my 'Dream place'. It's a place where I could mentally disappear from life, with no interruptions of any sorts. There were white lanterns strew up in the tree branches, creating an angelic white glow over the scene below. On the ground was a large picnic blanket, my favorite foods placed on almost every available space. Around the blanket were roses and flowers placed along the green grass, decorated into little patterns and swirls. It's all so beautiful…

"You really are my Axel…" I whisper as I smile up at him.

"You're the only one in the whole world who knows about my Dream place. It _has_ to be you." I whisper brokenly. He was the only one I'd ever trusted to tell him something like a secret realm. Axel takes my hand in his, a soul-lifting smile in place.

"It's always been me… We just didn't take the time to slow down and realize what we really were to each other." I slowly follow him to the blanket, sitting down with him.

"But tonight, we're stopping time." I smile as he sits by me, picking up a glass of already poured wine and handing it to me. I take it as he grabs his own glass, a grin on his lips.

"How poetic. Didn't know I was dating the next Shakespeare." He clears his throat, sitting up straighter.

"Romeo Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" I giggle before I take a sip of wine.

"Why the hell are you calling for Romeo? I'm the best damn thing you got." He laughs, looking into his wine.

"I _really_ don't doubt that." I giggle, leaning over and pecking his cheek.

"At least I'm here to stay." Axel hums before connecting our lips in a sweet kiss. I go to pull away, but he follows my retreating lips. He cups the back of my head with his free hand, his tongue pushing into my mouth. I sigh, putting my cup down and taking his hand off my head before pushing him away.

"Axel, stop… We, we need to talk." His acid eyes widen, regret clouding the vibrant color. I take a deep breath, looking away as I curl into myself.

"Roxas, I-"

"Axel!" I snap, my hands clenching the blanket tightly. I can't bite my tongue anymore. It's time he knows how I feel…

"We can't last as a couple, Axel." I choke on the words, looking up at him with tears in my eyes. I close my eyes as I see his heart break right in front of me.

"A-As friends, we're golden. As boyfriends… We can't even get through one fucking conversation without you sticking your hand down my pants. How are we supposed to go through our lives together if we can't have a simple date without a tongue going in my mouth in the first 10 minutes?" I shake my head, reaching up to wipe away the tears. It hurts so fucking much to tell him this, but it needs to be said.

"I-I-I love you so much, Axel. B-But I can't _do this _if all you want is sex… We can't-"

"STOP IT." I jump at the harsh voice, tears streaming down my raw cheeks. I rub them away to find Axel silently sobbing across from me. His eyes are red and puffy, his outfit crumpled and wrinkled, and even his posture is terribly slouched. He glares at me through blood shot eyes, his normal clear eyes now clouded.

"I'm fucking sick and tired of being _broken_! I put my trust in so many _fucking_ people, _just_ to get stepped on or pushed away! I've never dated anyone before, okay?! So EXCUSE ME IF I CAN'T BE THE GUY OF YOUR DREAMS! I don't know how to restrain on sex, I never had too! And now that I'm losing my heart… I CAN'T DO IT ALONE! " I flinch as he screams, tears flowing like waterfalls. His whole body shakes with anger and sadness.

"A-Axel…" He shakes his head, blocking me out.

"I thought I found love! I thought I had a _family_! But once again, I fuck EVERYTHING UP." He looks up at me, tears in his eyes. He grips my shoulders, knocking the drinks over.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Give me another chance; I swear I'll wear a fucking chastity belt if I need to! Please… Don't leave me…." He drops his head to rest on my shoulder, his body sagging in defeat. I close my eyes, trying to get my emotions in check. He's gone through so much in his life, and it's not fair of me to come by and drop a teasing thread down in front of him before cutting it off. I know we can't last off of sex, but he's making an effort. He's crying…

No. He's _broken_. I wrap my arms around him, hugging him close to me for warmth.

"Promise me that we can hold a conversation without sex and I'm all yours." I tease with a sniffle. He sobs while wrapping his strong arms around me, his cold nose digging in my neck.

"Deal…" After a long while of hugging and whispers of love, we pull away with red eyes and puffy faces. I giggle, brushing his loose hair away from his face.

"I love you so much, Axel. I'm sorry I tried breaking it off. I know I said the words, but my hearts just, it wouldn't let me accept it." He cups my face, putting his forehead on mine.

"My world crashed, Roxas. I thought, how could I live without Roxas…? You know what? I _can't_ live without you. And, I'm not ready to even mention what a world without you would be like." I wipe my eyes again, refilling our glasses.

"Neither could I…" I take a sip, closing my eyes as the drink runs down my throat.

"Fuck I needed this." Axel laughs, sliding over a tray of dessert.

"Potty mouth, do I need to call your mom?" I look up at him with surprise before breaking out in a bright smile, shaking my head as I giggle.

"Shut up before I make you carry me." We share another laugh, my tears died along with his.

"I never want to almost break up again… It hurts too much." He chuckles, nodding in agreement before kissing my cheek.

"PG!" I giggle, shaking my head. I cup his cheek and I place a kiss on his lips.

"PG-13." He pulls away with a laugh.

"So, does this mean no more sex?" I sigh, shaking my head with an eye roll.

"Axel, when I say I want to have a conversation without your tongue in my mouth, I mean that we should cool it on all the make outs. We can still have sex, but I don't want our relationship to revolve around sex and talking second. Am I making any sense, or am I being a prude?" Axel shakes his head, stroking my cheek with a smile.

"Don't let anyone make you feel like a prude for being in charge of your own body. If they do, then their dickfucks." I giggle, petting his face in return.

"Thank you, Axel. You always knew how to make me feel better." He laughs, nuzzling into my hand. I giggle again, pulling my hand away.

"Roxas…?" I look up at him with a smile.

"Yeah?" He looks away with a flush on his cheeks before sighing.

"Not that I didn't love our first time, but… I think we should forget it." I let out a gasp, my heart beginning to ache again. It's been through so much…

"W-Why?" Axel shakes his head with wide eyes, fear glistening in the dark green.

"No because I don't love you! It's because I want our first time to be after we found each other. I was thinking about this earlier. Is, is it okay with you?" I breathe a sigh of relief, shaking my head.

"Of course it's okay! I want our first time to be special, too. So, a do over then." He nods with a smile.

"A do over." I giggle before kissing his cheek.

"Dessert time!" I sing as I search the blanket for any sign of a blue sugary treat. I pout, unable to find any ice cream.

"Babe, did you run out of sea salt ice cream?" Axel groans, slapping his forehead in annoyance.

"Damn Marluxia…" I perk up at hearing the pinkette's name.

"What about Marly?" Axel freezes, cursing silently in his head.

"Uh, nothing… I'll be right back, just give me one second!" He presses a kiss to my lips before bolting to his home. I giggle, feeling the lingering heat on my lips like the when we shared our first kiss. He's so cute when he's flustered… I pick up a slice of pizza, nibbling on it mindlessly. I wonder if this pizza is homemade? I look around at the scene, feeling at peace. That _was_ until the bush across from me started rustling. I look around nervously, suddenly feeling exposed. I wonder where Tidus is… I haven't seen him for a while. As the rustling get's worse, my heart is ready to explode from fear. I back away, my eyes wide in terror as I leave my pizza.

"A-Axel…" I whisper, holding onto his name like a safety blanket. Suddenly, a fur ball of white pops out of the bushes, a pink nose twitching innocently. I sigh in relief, rolling my eyes.

"Just a bunny. And here I thought you were Tidus."

"You called?"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUU! I hope you guys had tissues, it was a tear jerker! WOOAH CLIIFFFIIIEE! :D See ya next time!**


	20. Come and catch me

**Hey readers! I havn't uploaded much, since life has taken a really rough road for me. But I finally got this ready and now, uploaded!**

I can't believe all this happened in such a short amount of time… And by 'all of this', I mean this whole entire week. It's such a whirlwind of madness with everyone here suddenly; it threw everything off on the camp. I'm not complaining about having everyone's company, but I'm sure that Xemnas is going to have my ass when he finds out I've been slacking in my duties. He'll be even more pissed when he finds out what I did the woods… Marluxia and I are going to have some serious shit cleaning after the class leaves in the morning. Marly's going to be thrilled about that. I wonder if I'll get badgered on what Roxas and I talked about? Probably, since he busted his ass setting it up that quickly. Speaking of Roxas, I really need to hurry back. It's getting pretty dark, even the moon has come out between the stars.

I glance up at the sky, finding millions of lights twinkling back at me with the moon smiling brighter than all the stars. Tonight's so beautiful. Every night I sit out and stare at the stars, even for a little while in the night. But even with the blanket of warm air settling on my skin, why is my stomach twisting in nervousness? The campers are all right, Marluxia is resting from the sudden work, and Xemnas is coming home tomorrow. I shake my head as I walk up the steps to my small house. The only thing I can think of is Roxas being out alone, but the others are a mere call away if he was in trouble. I step foot into the house, trying to send away the nerves inside me.

"Axel?" I perk up at the voice leading from the darkness of my house. I step inside closer, looking around to find where the source.

"Marluxia, that you?" The lights flicker on, making me wince from the sudden light. I turn, hearing the boards on the stairs creak. I step back at seeing the distraught pink haired male. He's skin has gone pale white, his blue eyes dulled with worry and fright.

"Holy crap Marluxia, you look like shit!" I place my hand on his forehead, feeling it at a normal temperature.

"You feeling okay?" He angrily glares at me, slapping away my hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He sharply growls back at me, a snarl on his lips. Taken back from his sharp tone, I step back in shock.

"I-I uh, I forgot the ice creams so I came back to get them." Marluxia's eyes widen in fear, making my heart begin to race in my chest. His eyes narrow as he grips my shirt in his fists, pulling me close to his fear stricken face.

"YOU PUT ROXAS'S LIFE IN DANGER FOR FUCKING _ICE CREAM?!_" I cock an eyebrow at Marluxia, my hands going to his wrists in attempt to loosen his hold on my shirt. I'm wasting time here, might as well forget about the ice cream and head back.

"I think you need to get some sleep. Now please let go so I can get back to my date." Marluxia's eyes widen again in shock before he shoves me back with a frustrated growl. He raises his fist, holding back his anger. But it mustn't be an easy feat, since his hands are shaking horribly.

"You don't _get it_! Tidus is a fucking CRIMINAL! He's a freaking walking mental patient allowed into society! He's INSANE!" I roll my eyes at hearing this. Jeez, I really can't waste more time here.

"Look, I know he's an asshole, end up story. I need to get back to Roxas."

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" I clam up at hearing him scream, taken aback by his franticness. He's shaking in place, his skin sheet white as his eyes franticly search mine for salvation.

"Roxas is _missing_! W-We heard him scream, and we went to look, h-he's GONE! So is Tidus! T-There was only these..." He shakily pulls out Roxas's checkered hat with a sheet of paper attached, shoving them at me. My eyes widen as my heart begins to pick up speed once more, my mind slowly reeling. No... I-It's not true.

"_This is my story. It'll go the way I want it… Or I'll end it here. Come and catch me, cowboy._

_-T"_

Where am I…? I silently wonder as I listen to the pounding in my head. Fuck, my head seriously _hurts_! It's almost on rhythm to my heart, I think to myself as my body slowly begins to register my surroundings. What was I even doing? Come on Roxas, think! I take a deep breath, finding my lungs out of air. I was in the woods, sitting on a blanket. It was really warm, and I loved every second. Axel… I was with Axel! We were in the woods, having a night dinner in my dream place! Good, we're getting progress. Okay, where am I now and how did I get here? I wriggle my arms, only to find them tied together by my wrists.

_Shit_. I remember now… Tidus came along and knocked me out using a frying pan that Cloud and Leon packed! I begin to hyperventilate, my heart beating in horror. I struggle to sit up, quickly finding myself on a bed of sharp gravel rocks. My ankles are tied together tightly with some sort of leather, making marks in my skin with every twitch and move. I grunt, cringing at the bitter taste filling my mouth. I-Is this a salt lick?! My eyes are blindfolded, forcing my to stare into the darkness of the itchy fabric. This is the same pattern from the blanket I was sitting on!

"Mhn, you've woken up." I flinch at the retched voice flowing in my ears. I wish he had stuffed them up so I don't have to hear him… Rough hands untie the blindfold, having it drop to my lap in a crumbled heap. I look around frantically, quickly realizing where I am. This is the trail Axel took us on… I whimper as I feel the binds start to draw beads of blood from the tightness, causing harsh laughter to fill the air.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full." The rough fingers from before grip my chin, forcing it open wide enough for the salt lick to fall and join with the blindfold. I try snapping at the hand, but Tidus takes it away before I can even knick the skin.

"Watch it before I put it back in, Blondie." I move my jaw around, angry tears filling in my eyes as I stare up at him. That too blond hair, those terrifying blue eyes, and that pained scowl. He looks… Different. Like he's lost his sense and turned into some sort of mindless psychopath. Like he's finally _snapped_.

"Why did you do this, Tidus? All because I don't want to be with you?!" I demand, straining against the ties. W-Wait… These are horse bridals! He steps in front of me, a short whip dangling from his hands. My eyes widen in horror, my breath coming short at the sight. He's _mad_! He laughs coldly, the whip gently swinging in the soft night breeze.

"Oh Roxas, Roxas Roxas Roxas. You're cute, but so blindly stupid. Listen up, because I'm only going to tell you this once." He stops his pacing, looking down at me with a cold smirk.

"I've been playing every single on of you for saps. I got everyone to believe that I was some dumb idiot only out for sex and money. I even sold it by going after 'the class hottie' to tie it together." …What? H-He was, was _playing us?_

"Why would you-" Growling, he pulls back and slaps the weapon across my cheek, making my head whip to the side from the impact. I cry out in pain, feeling blood trickle down my cheek from the wound.

"It's rude to interrupt, Roxas. As I was saying." He clears his throat, a malicious smile forming.

"To answer your question from before, no, I didn't kidnap you just because you wouldn't be with me. I hardly care about that. I never did, really. Although, I have to admit Axel's a lucky bastard for being able to fuck you. It only took under a _week_ to get in your pants." He shakes his head, laughing harshly.

"I was wrong. Your mother isn't a big of a whore as you. A few days of knowing each other and you let him seduce you into bed already. Care to defend, Roxas?" He lifts my chin using the blunt end of the whip, but I turn my head away from his judging eyes. Axel… Where are you?

"Didn't think so." He pats my unhurt cheek before continuing his pacing like before.

"Onto my genius plans. The reason I had done all of this was for one simple reason. All I want was for my father to love me, and only me." I gasp, ignoring the pain from my head and cheek. That's all he wants?!

"T-Tidus, Zack _does_ love you!" His eyes flare in anger as he lashes my other cheek, causing an even worse mark than the other he made. I cry out in pain, salty tears stinging the wounds. A-Axel, save me…

"SHUT UP! Zack's not my father, idiot!" H-He's not…? I bite my tongue, not wanting to get hurt even worse. I clam up, listening to his angry voice.

"Because of my witch of a mother, I have to share my father with that waste of space you call a 'lover'! To even think my father raised that… That _thing_!" No… I can't bite my tongue any longer, not at hearing that!

"Tidus… You're Axel's _brother_?!" He glares down at me viciously, making me flinch at the very glance.

"Yes. Listen now, this is where it get's complicated. I hated Axel, since I learned that he caused my father great annoyance. I hide in the shadows, watching dad torment Axel day to day without a blink of regret. I learned his hate, you see. I knew I had to destroy every ounce of happiness he had, as dad had taught me. But since dad had for some reason wanted to keep Axel's mother around, I had nothing to go off of. But when he started getting close and friendly with a little Roxas Roku, I knew I had to do something to break that up. Although, after his mother died, things just fell into place. It made things _much_ easier for me." Struggling against the bridals, I manage to get to my knees.

"What do you mean?! What did you do?!" I demand, practically screaming at him as hot, angry tears stream down my face. My knees are getting cut up from the gravel, but I don't care. I need answers, damn it! Tidus gives me an ice-cold smile, kneeling in front of me on one knee. He pulls me close by my shirt, an evil light in his eyes.

"_I_ was the one who smashed the bottle over Axel's head." My eyes just about fall out of their sockets from shock, my mouth hanging open wide in a gasp. I-It can't be….

"Now, if you were smart, you would figure out that Axel thinks his father did it. Truth is, I was there when he tried standing up to dad. I took the bottle and smashed it over Axel's head. Knocked him right out." He lets go of my shirt, standing back up.

"It was all said and done after that. Dad and I had left town, leaving Axel in our past as we continued. That was until the drunk had a heart attack, leaving me to the child agency. Adopted by Zack, life went on without any more bumps in the road. That was until I started collage, having a Roxas Roku in class. I smoothed things over by pretending to be a mindless idiot like your friends, hitting on you to try and see what you remembered."

"Thankfully, that was nothing. When we got to camp and I saw Axel, I knew something had to be done. The weeks almost up, Little Roxy. And that means it's time to finish this. After all these years of living in my mistake of never finishing off Axel, I get to fix what I had done. Now, be a good boy and stay still. We need plenty of marks for your so called 'hero' to get worked up over." He pulls his arm back to strike, making me flinch and turn my head away as I brace for impact. Please Axel… Please stay away…

Hoofs beating on the hard ground, harsh huffing sounding in the night air. My blood runs ice cold, my stomach twisting in a horrible knot as I pry my eyes open.

"Lea…?" I whisper as the whip comes in contact with my temple, striking with a sharp crack. As I fall to the hurtful rocks, I catch a glimpse of coal black and deep crimson red.

"L-Lea!" I cry out, the beaten black hooves stamping the ground in anger as the mustang huffs with vengeance, Tidus filling his sights. I struggle to keep awake, using the adrenaline pumping through my veins. The look in Lea's eyes is enough to keep me from passing out, enough to make me keep fighting until someone comes to our rescue. Lea's eyes spell out one thing that he wants.

_Revenge_.


End file.
